Phantom Secret
by Geardark
Summary: Danny never told anyone that he is half ghost. Now after high school and college, he has to take care of his nephew, but what happens when his secret gets out and when his nephew has a secret of his own? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other songs, shows or anything that is in this story. I only own the story and that's all. No sue please.

"What do you mean I have to take the kid with me?" A deep voice asked inside a two story building with a weird looking UFO on top on it. Inside were two older looking people wearing either a blue or orange jumpsuit sitting on a couch in front of tall, muscular man with black hair and beautiful blue eyes, standing in front of a woman with orange hair and cyan color eyes who was standing next to a man with brown hair and brown eyes. It was the raven haired man that had yelled. "Danny," The raven haired man glared at her. "Sorry, Dan," She said, but then continued. "You live in Jump City, alone. You need some responsibilities more than just yourself and getting Jacob out of Amity might be a good idea and…" She lowered her voice so that only Dan could hear her. "I'm a little worried about him. He has been more secretly lately." The orange hair woman said. "Jazz, I live in Jump City, alone yes, but I like the solidity life." Dan said crossing his arm.

"Danny-boy," The older man in the orange jumpsuit standing up from the couch said. Dan, also known as Danny or Daniel, turned to the man. "Your mother and I have discussed this and agreed with Jazz." He said as the woman next to him nodded. Dan inwardly growled, but outwardly just sighed. "Fine, but believe me the kid will be bored."

"His name is Jacob, you know," The man said next to Jazz. "I know, just Jazz's my sister and I feel the need to bug her." Everyone face-faulted at that as Dan just leaned against the wall, but as he did, he was thinking about how he was going to take care of the kid and keep his secret a secret from him. He inwardly sighed as he continued to think. _This is one of the reasons I don't come here anymore. _He thought as a knock came from the door and Mrs. Fenton, his mother went to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob, meanwhile, was outside in the backyard of the house looking his hands which were surprising glowing green. _What is happening to me?_ He asked himself looking around and then pointing out of his hands towards the fence. Suddenly a very small ball of green energy came from his hand and hit the fence. It left a small burnt mark on the fence in front of him. Jacob just looked at it and then back at his hands. _What is happening to me?_ He asked himself again just as a voice said "Jacob, are you back here?" Jacob smiled as he reorganized the voice. "Yeah," He said back standing up. Soon a black skinned girl wearing all black come out of the back door with her parents. Her father was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants, had black hair and was wearing glasses and had a PDA in his hands. Her mother was also black skinned, had black hair and was wearing a red shirt and blue pants. "Hey, Cathy," Jacob smiled as the girl smiled back to him.

Catherine Foley, otherwise known as Cathy, was the daughter of Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey, two of Dan's friends from high school and now friends with Jacob Anderson, son of John Anderson and Jazz Fenton, who was Dan's sister. Actually, the only ones of the old group that still were not married in any relationship were Dan and Samantha, otherwise known as Sam. Speaking of those two, _where are they? _Jacob thought, but then frowned when they all heard "Sam, how is your business going?" A deep voice asked. "Fine, completely fine"

"That's good," Dan said as the two suddenly appeared in the backyard. Sam was still the same Goth from high school. However, after high school Dan and Sam barely kept with contact with each other and they fell out. Now, they barely saw each other and any conversations were awkward at best. Jacob looked at his uncle and smiled a little. "What are you smiling about?" Cathy asked him.

"My uncle's here." Jacob smiled. Cathy looked at him and then at the raven haired man standing next to the raven woman in front of them. "I thought you disliked him,"

"No I didn't." Jacob said to her. Cathy just shrugged. "Whatever you say, I say he gives me the creeps." Cathy said as Dan walked up to Jacob. "Well, kid, your mother said that for the summer, you're stuck with me in Jump City. She said that we'll leave in the morning and I would love to leave as soon as possible." Dan said while holding back a moan about how much pain it would be to watch over the kid. Jacob was shocked by that, but then just looked at his mother and saw her smiling at him. "However, if you don't want to come with me, you don't have to." Dan continued hoping his nephew would take the bait. Jazz immediately turned and glared at Dan, causing him to gulp. "Dan!"

"What? Did you think I would force him to come with me?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You are such as goody-two shoes," Jazz muttered. "Thank you," Dan smirked at her. Jazz just shook her head at that. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Nothing," Dan answered for her, Jazz face-faulted at that as Jacob looked between his uncle and his parents and grandparents thinking about what his uncle had just said. "No, that's fine," He said suddenly as Dan looked at him shocked. _Shot, plan 'A' failed._ Dan thought annoyed. Cathy looked at him shocked, but just shrugged. She had no idea what was up with him lately either. Dan inwardly frowned, but just said "Alright," He then turned to his parents "I'll hope that I'm allowed to..." Suddenly his cell phone rang and groaning, he pulled it out. "Go," He said into it. Everyone looked at him as the voice over the phone continued as his expression turned to annoyance. "I said no, and only call me if there is something important going on, not about that."

"But," the voice started. "No," Dan closed the cell phone at that.


	3. Chapter 3

With that, he turned to his family and friends. "Sorry about that,"

"Ah, no problem," Mr. Fenton smiled at him. "Well, it's still a few hours until dinner. I'm going to walk around." Dan said as he then suddenly flipped over the fence and then left. Everyone looked at that shocked. "I'll never understand how he does that," Tucker said shaking his head. Jacob was looking on in shock. For some reason, while in the past that would have shocked him just as well, he found that he now knew how to do that and how fun it would feel. He shook his head, _what am I thinking? _He thought sighing a little. Sam suddenly sighed, "What's wrong this time?" Valerie asked. Sam glared at her, but then said softly, "I still love him, but..."

"Still can't tell him yet."

"Yeah, correct me if I'm wrong, but since high school, he has been different." Sam said.

Tucker shook his head at that, "Are we going over that again?" He asked. Sam glared at him with that causing him to gulp. "Man, you still have that 'glare of death'. Anyway, you changed during that time too, so can he. I'm the only one that stayed the same."

"And you think that's a good thing?" Jazz asked as Tucker face-faulted at that. Jacob suddenly turned invisible when that happened. He looked at himself and then gasped out in shock as he hid behind the house again. After that one of Jack's old ghost detectors started to go off. "Ghost detected, turn and walk forward."

"That must be wrong," Maddie said as Jacob turned visible again and walked out from his hiding place. "Ghost detected straight ahead," Jack moved forward. "You will have to be some sort of idiot to not see the ghost ahead," Jack and Maddie looked at Jacob who was just smiling at them. "What? That must be wrong," Maddie said grabbing the device and then looking at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan sighed as he walked into the darkest alley in Amity Park. After looking around and making sure he was alone, he said "You can come out now, we're alone." Soon green smoke appeared in front of him as three tall beings appeared from it. Two of them were wearing deep purple robes that hid their faces and bodies other than the two green or red eyes shining from underneath the hoods. The one in the middle was also wearing a purple robe, but with black and white mixed in on the edges and on the back was the emblem of Phantom on it. As well, his face was uncovered.

"Lord Phantom," He said in a deep echo-y voice. Dan rolled his eyes, even after 22 years of this. He still wasn't use to it at all.

"You know that this is not the place or time for this," Dan said moving into Phantom's confident pose. "We know, but this is important..."

"If it is about me getting a consort, then save it and go back to Apollonia before the Red Huntress sees you," Dan said changing into Danny Phantom with that.

The ghosts sighed at that, but then bowed in respect to their king and said "As you wish, lord Phantom." Suddenly, they disappeared just as fast as they appeared. Dan sighed, but then tensed as he detected something coming towards him.

Suddenly a green ecto-blast nearly got him. "There you are Phantom!" A voice yelled. Dan sighed at that, "Why are you still attacking me? I saved everyone's life and I do have the right to exist, Huntress." The Red Huntress soon appeared flying above him. "I know, but I like I said, I will not rest until every ghost is gone,"

"Oh, please. You only attack me now and I'm barely here." Phantom yelled as he flew up to her, not charging an attack at all. Valerie smirked at that, "I know, but I still don't like you." She said aiming at him. Dan just rolled his eyes and then disappeared from sight and from Valerie's scanners.

"WHY YOU" She yelled looking around for the ghost that was just flying above her invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob sighed as he looked up at the stars lying down on top of the Op-center, it was chilly, but for some reason it was fine to him. Sighing, he leaned up and looked down at his lap. _What is wrong with me? I hate the cold, now it feels wonderful to me. _"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked. Jacob immediately turned to see, "Uncle Dan, hi," Jacob said nervously standing up. Dan arched an eye-brow at that. "Are you alright?" He asked again walking up to his nephew.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jacob said sitting back down. Dan looked at him with his eye-brow still arching. "Jacob, you know that if anything happened or if you're confused, you know you can talk to your parents, me, or whoever about whatever it is. You know that right?" Dan asked. Jacob sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head at that, but he then just faked smiled. "I know," Dan was confused by that, but didn't say anything. "Are you cold?" He asked sitting down next to him. "Nan, not anymore"

"If you say so," Dan said not cold either because of his ice powers. "So, what are you doing out here?" Dan asked suddenly. Jacob flinched, "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, if you are ok as you say and there is nothing wrong then why are you out here?" Dan asked opening one of his eyes at Jacob. Jacob looked at him and then back up at the sky. It was clear and the moon was just begging to lead someone into the night.

"You know when I was your age; I wanted to be an astronaut." Jacob looked at him confused. "My grades weren't all that great, but I knew NASA like the back of my hand. I knew how to pilot any of their crafts as well and sent many nights on the stimulation on my computer until I had it down like breathing."

"And now" Jacob asked not looking at him. Dan smiled at him. "Now, I'm living a much better life and have accomplished my dreaming of flying," Jacob looked at him confused, but Dan just stood up and said "Remember that we are leaving early, you might not want to stay up all night." Jacob just sat there not knowing what to say at all.

The next morning came all too quick for the young hybrid because when he woke up, Dan was already finishing breakfast and had already packed. "Hey, Jacob, better get ready, your uncle looks almost ready to leave..."

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT JACOB!" A voice yelled causing Jacob and Cathy to flinch. "I don't think my mom will like that or let him," Jacob smirked as he started to eat his breakfast. "Fine, but still, I need to get back soon," Dan said as he walked in and then sat down at the table. He was now wearing his leather jacket that had Phantom's emblem on it on the collar and black pants and a white shirt.

Valerie glared at him from where she was, but he paid her no mind. The fact that he was wearing something with the emblem of Phantom on it was none of their business at all. Jacob just ignored them and continued to eat his cereal, until his hand turned intangible and the spoon fell out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob was completely confused by that and when he looked at his now intangible hand, he gasped. Dan looked up at that, but only saw him hide his hand behind his back. _Alright, what's up with him?_ Dan thought as he just shrugged not really caring. _Though, there is something familiar about this. _He thought as suddenly Jacob turned invisible and then back again. _What?_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes a little looking at Jacob who exhaled and then went back to eating. Dan just shrugged again and then looked up at the clock.

"Alright, I'm leaving at 8:00. You have an hour to get ready. I would hurry." Jacob immediately shot up at that, and then ran off, knowing that his parents could only stop his uncle for so long. Dan chuckle a little as he saw that. That is until Jazz hit him across his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

Jacob sighed as he finished packing up the last of his things. He had started last night, but almost against his will, he fell asleep. Shaking his head suddenly, he cleared it and then after walking downstairs with his suitcase, he heard his mom yell at his uncle again. "DANNY, YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF JACOB! No anything!" She yelled. Jacob rolled his eyes at that.

"Jazz, honey, please don't kill Danny-boy," Jack smiled hoping to stop any bloodshed. _Yeah, like she could kill me,_ Dan thought crossing his arms. Jazz just crossed her arms, but then gasped when the room temperature suddenly dropped.

"Who turned the A/C on?" She asked. "No one, mom," Jacob said looking around and hoping that no one would notice that the cold was coming from him. Jazz just sighed and then kneed down to Jacob's level. "Now, be good and make sure that your uncle doesn't leave you anywhere, you know how he is sometimes"

"Hey," Dan yelled leaning on the wall next to the door. Jacob looked at his mom and said "I'm sure we'll be fine," Jazz smile at him.

"Of course you will." She stood up, "Now, take care and remember to call me when you arrive." She then turned to Dan and her smile disappeared and a frown appeared. The reason is, while she loved her brother, ever since he was 14, he had been acting weird. Staying out late, sneaking off and returning with bruises and cuts, yet no matter what she or his friends said, they couldn't get him to open up. Now, he was living, alone, in a city with a super hero team, what next and after he nearly flunked High school, she thought that he had failed until he succeed in getting a masters in astronomy and a bachelors in law. Now, she just thought he was lazy. "Now, Dan, remember that if you hurt him, I will kill you."

"I'm not gonna hurt the kid," Dan said shocked that his sister could say that.

Jazz faked a smile, "Good, now again, be good," She said again as Dan walked over and picked up his black metal suitcase and with Jacob headed outside. Jacob immediately gasped as he looked at the black, sleet, hot rod. The body was a Shelby GT500, but was completely changed. It was completely black, but at the back was silver, completely chrome engine or what looked like an engine with chrome hubcaps and pure black wheels. The car had a lower profile with an angled front. It was designed for increased speed with a light chassis and an exhaust vent on the bonnet.

Dan pulled out the alarm and suddenly the green LEDs on the bottom started up and the center of the bonnet, where the exhaust was glowed white as did the white LEDs that come from there to the front and black. Jacob and everyone, but Dan gasped at that. Dan just rolled his eyes as he opened the trunk and then placed his suitcase inside. When Jacob had seen his uncle's car for the first time, he had dropped his suitcase so Danny just had to walk over, grab it and placed in the trunk as well.

It was only after that he slammed the trunk shut did everyone snap out of their daze and Dan chuckled at them. "Well, come on," He said as he opened the driver's side door and got in. Jacob immediately ran up and got into the passenger's seat. With that, Jazz said one more time, "Now, please me careful,"

"We'll be fine, Jazz," Dan groaned as he then pulled out and then slowly nudged the car pass the group. "Ok, have fun," Jazz yelled. "Alright," Dan yelled as he put the car into drive and suddenly hit the gas as hard as he could. The car immediately screamed as the back wheels spun out attempting to get the front wheels moving. It wasn't long though when they did. The car immediately screamed off, with a green jet exhaust emitting from the engine, screaming like a banshee out of hell. Everyone there had to cover themselves from the wind shock while Jacob was completely pushed back into his seat, while Dan felt at home at those speeds. It wasn't long until it was gone and out of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only after that did the people find their voices, "Man, I still can't believe how much power Danny can get out of that car," Tucker said shaking his head. Jazz and Valerie just sighed at that and then headed back inside until Sam said.

"Did anyone notice that the car glowed slightly green when Dan or Jacob touched it?" That stopped them. "What do you mean?" They asked. "Nothing, just something I thought I saw. It might have just been the lighting. Are you sure that allowing Jacob to spend time with Danny is a good idea?" She asked. Jazz sighed,

"No, but I'm not sure what to do with him. He's acting just like Danny did at his age. If anyone can get him to open up, perhaps Danny can." She said to her. "Besides, are you saying that Danny, the person you love, isn't good with kids?" Sam blushed, but muttered under her breath. "Why do I even try?"

"I heard that," Jazz said. "Don't worry, you'll get through my brother's knuckle head sooner or later," Sam just growled and stomped off back into Fenton Works.

Jacob was finally able to get use to the high speeds that Dan kept his car at and was able to look around the expensive looking car. It was completely chrome inside and out, looked like it could hold 4 people easily. The steering wheel, like the rest of the car, was black and white. Blue flames that looked like ice were on it as well as the seats and interior. There were hundreds of speakers all over it all connected to a state of the art radio that was a touch-screen one.

Had a screen that was over the controls for a normal radio, but Jacob could tell that it was anything but, especially since the screen had a GPS, a weather radar and in the center an GZ emblem that was slowly spinning about that was 3d and glowed green. Jacob continued to look around and found that his uncle's car was completely tricked out and beautiful, if he had a thing for cars. Dan's right hand was constantly on the gearshift, while his left one was on the wheel. He wasn't paying attention to anything, but the road and the GPS on the radio.

Jacob sighed and then continued to look around as the city of Amity went right by the window, but Jacob suddenly felt the car turn and then head towards the airport. I guess we're flying, He thought confused as the car pulled into the airport and then, not towards the main terminal, but a hanger. Jacob arched an eye-brow at that as the doors of the hanger opened and he saw a beautiful, high tech jet that was painted black and white like Dan's car.

_He has a private jet?_ Jacob thought shocked. Dan suddenly pressed a button on the radio screen, causing the back of the jet to suddenly open and drop down in front of them. While Jacob gasped at that, Dan just drove the car into the jet, after pulling a quick 180 to back in, that nearly caused Jacob to throw up and only stopped when he heard a clicking sound, knowing that the car was now locked into the cargo-bay of the jet. With that, he turned the car off and stepped out. Jacob soon found him and followed his uncle into the cabin.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the color scheme which was also black and white. The cabin looked like it could fit about 20 people, there was a black desk with a beautiful white and black chair behind it and it was completely beautiful. "Close your mouth, kid and come on," Dan said as he walked into the cockpit. Jacob, however, remained in the cabin looked around. The jet was amazing, very expensive and high tech jet, top of the line, better than any he had ever seen at all. Suddenly, he snapped out of it, when he remembered that his uncle was waiting for him.

"Take a seat," Dan said when his nephew finally entered the cockpit. Jacob sat down in the copilot's seat and donned the matching headphones that Dan had on. When his uncle was done talking to the flight control, the doors in front of the jet opened and slowly he moved the jet forward. "You might want to hold on," He said over the headphones as the plane suddenly took off and then broke through the sound barrier.

Jacob gasped as he didn't feel anything. "The new Inertia Dampeners, did you not think I have the top of the line jet?" Dan asked as he brought the jet up to the correct altitude and then activated the auto-pilot. "Auto-pilot on," The computer said. "Actually I didn't think you had a jet period. My mom never told me," Jacob said. Dan sighed as he stood up. "Your parents don't know me," He sighed again. "Listen, you will have to learn that unlike how your parents believe, I am rich," He said as he headed back into the cabin.

Jacob was shocked by that and remained in the cockpit for some time until he had to move around. He soon went back in the cabin and found his uncle behind the desk reading a data pad, a black and white handheld computer and had two other computers with two different languages on it. Jacob didn't know that they could get internet at this height, but just shrugged as he looked around. "Take a seat, kid," Dan said as Jacob rubbed his neck nervously and then sat down in one of black and white chairs. "Ego much," Jacob whispered. "I heard that," Dan said not even looking at him.

Jacob arched an eye-brow at that, but just shrugged and found the TV and the remote in the arm rest. He attempted to grab it, but the second his hand was over it, it popped up and the TV immediately turned on with the same GZ symbol on the screen that was on the screen on Dan's radio. Why is that there? Jacob asked as the computer suddenly said, "Activating TV guide. 10,000 channels available, what do you want to watch?" _A voice command TV with 10,000 channels!_ Jacob thought as he looked back at his uncle, who was still reading.

"What?" He asked sighing. "You have a voice-command TV?" Jacob asked shocked. He didn't even though something like that was available. "Again, I am rich," Dan said as Jacob just arched another eye-brow and then turned back to the TV.

"Uh…do you have 'Ben 10'?" He asked. "Searching…All four seasons and movies of the original 'Ben 10' found. Which one do you want to watch?" The TV asked as Jacob smiled and then picked the first episode as Dan just watched out of the corner of his eye as he continued to read.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob moaned as he attempted to had been fighting against hundreds of ghosts in the last few days. At least that's what it felt like. How he was running from a woman in red armor and his grandparents.

He gulped as he peeked out of the dark alleyway and after seeing nothing, sighed and then looked at himself. He forced himself human and exhaled.

That last battle was completely dangerous and he knew he saw Cathy somewhere below him when he was fighting. A gasp brought him back to reality as he turned and gasped. There looking at him was… "Cathy," He asked.

"What are you?" She asked scared. "I'm still me," He said, but Cathy just looked at him in fear.

Suddenly two anti-ghost blasts hit him in his shoulder and he screamed out his pain. He turned and saw the hurt, dangerous looks that his grandparents were giving him.

"You monster," Maddie yelled as the two opened fire at him. Jacob screamed as he felt his flesh burn as the people who said they would love him, attacked him over and over again…

Line Break_Why do I make cliffys?

"Jacob, kid, kid," A voice yelled suddenly shaking Jacob. "No, stop, please. No, I'm not…"

"HEY," Dan yelled as he shook Jacob a little rough to get him up. "Huh, what, what happened?" Jacob asked as he woke up and looked around. Dan looked at him worried.

"I should be asking you that. Are you ok?" He asked worried. "I'm fine," Jacob said a little too quickly. _Alright, I'm calling Bullshit on this, but I can't force him to tell me._ Dan thought as he looked at his nephew worried. "You know you can tell me anything, right. I'll still love you no matter what. I am your uncle, you know kid," Dan smirked at him.

"Whatever, what's up," Jacob said as Dan inwardly sighed that the boy didn't take the bait. "We're nearly there," He said standing up and then walking into the cockpit. _Already,_ Jacob thought. "Already" He asked. "Did you not think I have the top of the line jet?" Dan asked as he started to land the jet.

It wasn't long until the jet landed and parked into another warehouse. "How long were we in the air?"

"About 2 hours, you fell asleep an hour into that," Dan smirked as he got into his car. Jacob followed suit and soon, the ramp was lowered and Dan drove out of the jet and out of the hanger.

"So, how long before we arrive?" Jacob asked wanting to get the dream out of his mind.

"Uh…about two or three hours. There is somewhere I need to go by before we head home," Dan said remembering the report he read. "Ok," Jacob said confused. Dan just shook his head and then sped the car out of the airport and into the city.

Jacob looked around amaze as he looked at the city. It was far different from Amity. There were hundreds of skyscrapers that were all sizes and heights. Dan smirk a little as he suddenly pulled up towards one and then pulled in the closest parking spot near the front.

Jacob gasped as he saw the sign in front of the parking space that said "CEO: Dan Fenton," It was his uncles spot. _How?_ He snapped out of this when he saw his uncle stepped out of the car. Unbuckling quickly, Jacob jumped out and ran up to his uncle.

Dan sighed as he stopped when he heard his nephew, "Kid, please stay in the car. I'll be right back," Dan said. "Why?" Dan was about to answer when… "Oh, Mr. Fenton," A girl, a secretary actually, came out of the building, smiling at her boss. "What can I do for you sir," Dan sighed at that and glared a little at the girl, who gulped a little at that.

"Sir" Jacob asked confused. Dan muttered under his breath in Ghost Language and then nodded to the girl and then with Jacob entered the building. The second he did though, everyone there immediately looked up like God himself had just walked in.

"Uncle what's with the…" Jacob started, but when everyone heard that he was the nephew of Dan they started to look at him like they had been his uncle, until a growl came out. Everyone turned to see that the growl was from Dan, who had placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and whose eyes were glowing green. They all gulped at that and then went back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Kid, stay in the lobby, alright," Dan said as he turned towards one of the elevators. "What was that?" Jacob asked. Dan sighed, "Kid, you're going to learn that once you get out of Amity, the name Fenton doesn't just mean those two eccentric people down the block. Now please just stay in the lobby," Dan said inwardly cursing his luck and a certain time master.

Jacob was confused by that, but just shrugged and then sat down in one of the chairs. With that, Dan turned to the secretary, "Let no harm came to him and watch him for me. Jazz would kill me if I let anything happen to her son," He said as the elevator closed and he left.

The secretary nodded at that and then turned to face Jacob. _He looks almost like Mr. Fenton,_ She thought as she walked up to her desk and pulled two things out. Jacob was just sitting there in the chair in the corner, looking down at the ground.

That dream continued to replay in his mind over and over again. Was it true, would his family really attack him if they learned he was…half ghost? Jacob just sighed again as he looked around the impressive building. _Would Dan attack me?_ He thought worried. "Hey, would you something to eat?"

The secretary asked having returned with a plate of cookies. "Uh…yeah," Jacob said confused as he took one of the cookies and started to eat, anything to get his mind off of the dream. The secretary looked at him confused, but before she could ask him anything, Dan returned.

"Come on, kid, let's get home," Jacob immediately stood up and after thanking the secretary for the cookie ran after his uncle and the two continued on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob yawn a little as Dan continued to drive the white and black through the county side. He was completely bored, in and out of his mind. That is until he realized that there was no city in sight. "Where are we?"

"Nearly at my home," Dan said. "But we're not close to any city and especially Jump City," Jacob asked confused.

Dan sighed, "I don't live in Jump City, per se. I live close by, but not on the mainland," Jacob arched an eye-brow at that as Dan suddenly turned off the main road and onto a newer road that led directly towards a white gate that block anyone from continuing on the road.

Dan slowed the car down and stopped in front of it and then rolled down the window. Next to him was a white and black hand palm scanner that was connected to the gate. Dan placed his hand on it and allowed a small amount of ecto-plasm to flow from his hand into the device, activating it. The gate then lifted up, allowing Dan to drive through and continued on his way back home.

Jacob looked around and saw that the whole place was overgrown with trees taller than any he had ever seen before. Beautiful arrangements of flowers bordered the road and Jacob could see huge towers of wind farms on the mountain ahead. However, between them and it was a huge mansion that was completely beautiful. It was bigger than Aunt Sam's and the mayor's manor in Amity.

It was bigger than any manor he had ever seen and bigger than his own home. Tucker had developed a huge tech company shortly after college and it boomed making him one of the richest guys in the world and with his ego, he just had to a bigger house. Cathy thought that his home was big as well. It was a 4 story, monster manor that was filled with technology. However, the house that Dan was driving towards was nothing like his. It was far bigger, by far and looked better designed and crafted from the 14 year olds mind could tell. It wasn't long until Danny pulled into another gate that opened as if sensing his presence. He soon stopped in front of the mansion.

"Master Fenton," A servant said who was thin and tall, was wearing white and black clothes and was black skinned and completely bald. "Hello, Thomas," Dan smiled as he stepped out of the car and then saw Jacob stepped out as well.

"Sir, who's the kid" Thomas asked looking at Jacob. Jacob looked at him and then at the huge mansion/skyscraper they had parked in front of. "You live here?" He asked shocked. Dan rolled his eyes. "Your parents don't know me at all and yes," Jacob ignored the first part and continued to look at the monstrous mansion in front of him. It was three parts.

A 20 car garage in front of them and to the right a mansion/castle in all senses of the word and then at the far side of the mansion from them was a huge skyscraper that had a right angle cut towards them at the top. It was amazing. "You live here?" Jacob asked shocked. Dan sighed and then nodded to Thomas who smiled back as he left.

With that, Dan walked up to his nephew. "Alright, let's go over this for the last time. Me filthy rich, you no ask again." Dan said. "Smart ass, Tarzan" Jacob muttered. "Nice to know you know that movie, I was worried your day was full of reading and nothing more like your mother's was." Dan said sadly. Jacob arched an eye-brow at that, but didn't say anything at that.

Dan continued on his way towards the doors of the manor after that. Jacob, it could sometime for him to snap out of his daze and when he did, he immediately ran after his uncle, until his suddenly gasped. The blue breath came out of his mouth and the only thing he could think was, here too? He groaned as he tensed and looked around. He heard his uncle groan and move to look at Jacob when…

**If anyone can guess what GZ means, then I'll update chapter 10 and 11 by the end of Friday. So you have more than 24 hours for someone to guess. If not, then Chapter 10 won't come until Monday at the earliest. **

**Can anyone guess what's about to happen next? **


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly a huge green dog jumped out of the forest right over Jacob and onto Dan, who just laughed at that. Jacob was completely shocked by that as he looked at the attack dog that was huge, about the size of the Fenton RV, over his uncle. He was about to help his uncle when he saw a smile appear on the dog's face as he started to lick Danny happily.

"Cujo, Cujo, down, down, down boy, down," Cujo, the dog, barked happily as he turned into his smaller form, which now was a full size dog then his normal puppy form. Dan smiled as he petted the dog. It was weird but he soon found that Cujo was growing, slowly, but surely. Cujo just panted happily. "Good boy," Cujo barked happily with that. Suddenly another servant, wearing clothes that were more for outdoor use came running from the forest. "My deepest apologizes, sir. I did try to stop him," He said. Dan just smiled at him.

"Apology accepted, Walter. Now Cujo, go with Walter," He smiled at the dog. Cujo barked and then ran off, panting happily.

Dan chuckled at that and then turned to face Jacob who was still tensed. "Alright, what's up with you, kid?" He asked as Jacob snapped out of his daze. "Nothing, nothing at all," He said as little too quick. Dan arched an eye-brow at that, but just shrugged again and then continued to head towards the door. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," Jacob said as he ran towards Dan. Dan just stepped in front of the door as it suddenly opened and a woman wearing black pants and a white baby-tee, but was still fancy looking, was standing behind it. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Fenton, may I take your bags?" She asked smiling. "No, I have it under control. Has anything happened while I was gone?" Dan asked. The girl smiled,

"No, but…" She moved closer to Dan to whisper something, "The council of 13 is waiting for you in the dining room, though." She said as a whisper. Dan nodded to understand as Jacob looked on in confusion. Dan just turned and smiled down at Jacob. "Teyla, why don't you take Jacob to his room and then give him a tour of our home," Dan smiled as did Teyla as he left.

Then she turned to Jacob, "So, your Mr. Fenton's nephew," She asked. "Yes, why" Jacob asked worried "Oh, nothing, it's just…Mr. Fenton barely talks about his family." Teyla said as she led him towards his room. "Oh, I didn't know that." Jacob said rubbing his neck nervously. Teyla smiled at that as the two walked up the stairs and then onto the second floor.

"There are similar rooms here. Mr. Fenton's is down the hallway on the right, but here are some of the guest rooms that we have. I'm sure that tomorrow Mr. Fenton will give you a full tour. For now, Dinner is usually about 7 or so. Here is one of the rooms," She smiled as she opened the door for a huge room. The bed was just a twin, but was covered with the finest blankets in the world and looked very expensive.

There was a closet and bathroom, but what really caught Jacob's attention was the 36'' TV on the wall in front of a chair that had game consoles controls in it as well as the remote and a shiny silver desktop computer on the desk near the bed.

"I'm certain you will like it here. If you need anything just use the intercom here," Teyla said showing the intercom on the wall to Jacob. "Just press 1 and we'll immediately get you almost anything you need," She finished. "My bags"

"It seems that Thomas has already brought them here," Teyla smirked at him. Jacob smiled nervously at that, "Oh," Teyla just rolled her eyes at that. "If you do not have need me anymore, then I'll leave you to check out your room," She said as she left leaving Jacob in his new room. Jacob sighed as he looked at the huge room that was all to himself.

The computer, TV and chair looked far beyond anything that he had ever seen. His family would be having a field day if he… _My Family!_ Jacob thought as he pulled out his cell phone and immediately called his mom. "Hi, mom," He said. "Jacob, are you already there?" Jazz asked shocked. "Yup," He smiled. "Alright, well, call me if anything happens," She said as she hanged up. Jacob smiled at that and then turned the TV on. "I wonder what my uncle's doing."


	11. Chapter 11

Dan had changed into his ghost form causing a lack tunic, gray sword-belt, and famous emblem blazing white across his chest to appear. Fingerless gloves, black pants and combat boots. Yet it wasn't the standard Phantom uniform. This was different.

The green zippers dotting his pants and chest had vanished, giving his outfit a more medieval and formal look. A sable cloak, lined with white, flowed from his shoulders. The infamous DP was displayed proudly across its exterior. The collar of his skin-tight white undershirt was higher, swooping up around his neck. The Crown of Fire on his head had turned snowy white, surrounded by multicolored flames.

The Ring of Rage's skull had been replaced by the mark of the new king. Phantom himself was different: his hair, normally as white as the crown, was half-ink and half-snow. His hair alternated in color: pale here, dark here. His eyes had blue and green shafts radiating from the pupils. His true form now was amazing, especially when he changed into it. It was powerful and wonderful.

However, he sighed when he remembered who or in this case what was waiting for him in the tower's dining room. When he arrived, two ghostly servants opened the doors and he entered the room. The place was completely black, but Dan could see perfectly with his ghostly eyes. "Forgive me for the delay,"

"Its fine, Lord Phantom, it is still hours until night," Lord Valorcrest said as the other 12 beings nodded to agree. Dan sighed as he walked up and then sat down in the chair in front of them. To his left was the royal transcript person, which somehow was the Ghost Writer.

While Dan and he still had some issues in the past, they had been able to get over or fix most of them and the Ghost Writer actually liked writing the transcripts for all the royal meetings that Dan had. To Dan's right was Fright Knight, ready and waiting and standing at attention as always. Since Dan had defeated the last king, the Fright Knight had come to serve him even when he was 'working' for Vlad.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin," A woman wearing black pants and a blue blouse, but had red eyes and sharp fangs. Dan sighed as he looked at the 13 beings. Each one had red eyes and fangs and was wearing black with a unique color. Lord Valorcrest as in the center as the Leader of the Council, on his left from youngest to oldest was a young woman about 15 of age named Becca, while her real name was Becky.

She hated that name and would kill the person that called her that. Dan was reminded of Sam a lot by her, especially when her color was lavender, Sam's color. Next to her was an older man about 20 or so, by the name of Kev, an Irish drunk that had brown as his color and always loved fighting, drinking and jokes, especially Dan's childish jokes. Next to him was another male, his best friend actually. This one was about the same age, had deep navy blue as his color and his name was William. Next to him was Michael, about 25 years of age and had gray as his color and was from Russia.

Next to him was another girl, named Elizabeth who had yellow as her color and lastly on that side was Lily, another girl about 30 years of age and had orange as hers. On the other side of Lord Valorcrest was another male about the age of 40 or so. He was wearing royal fancy clothes like a Duke would have worn. His name was Sir Richard and had green as his color.

Next to him was a younger female by the name of Seras who had red as her color. Her left arm was missing as well from an earlier battle between the vampires and the slayers and she was wearing a black and red jumpsuit that reminded Dan of Valerie's ghost hunting suit. Next to her was a boy about the age of 15 who had a deep purple as his color. He was wearing a normal shirt and pants and was actually smiling and held himself not proudly but modestly a lot like how Dan did. His name was Matthew. Next to him was a girl about 16 or so even though she looked 14. Her name was Sarah and the last two were male, twins in fact, who were called Tim and Jim.

"Now, that we are all here, let's begin. May I ask, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Dan asked. Lord Valorcrest stood up at that and sighed. "Lord Phantom, we have a situation." Dan arched an eye-brow at that. "Recent intelligence has just confirmed this. Two days ago, one of our warehouses was hit by a group of ghosts. We believe them to be part of the rebellion movement." Dan sighed at that and muttered under his breath. "And you called this meeting just to inform me about it?" He asked.

William nodded and said "Lord Phantom, it is important. Especially since they were able to steal an dozen weapons and a group of your new single-person weapon platforms," Dan's eyes went wide at that and he muttered in Greek under his breath. "Any idea where they are" He asked. "No, but we believed that you needed to know as soon as possible," Sarah said. Dan nodded to agree. "Alright, I'll do whatever I can, but it might be good to double the security of our remaining warehouse and be ready for a battle soon."

The group of Vampires nodded to agree. "Good, now onto the second matter of business I wanted to discuss with you Dan," Valorcrest said. Dan sighed, "If it's about me getting a consort, please drop dead," Kev chuckled at that. "Yeh about as crazy as yeh has always been," He laughed as Dan chuckled a little too. Valorcrest had an annoyed look on his face, but just said "Lord Phantom, ever since you have taken control…"

"I didn't take control. It was forced down on me," Dan said standing up. "We have had the longest lasting peace with the ghosts ever in our history. We would like it to continue."

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. THERE IS NONE OTHER OF MY KIND! ALL HUMANS FEAR ME AND THERE ARE NO GHOSTS THAT I AM INTERESTED IN." Dan yelled at them. He then calmed down and finished. "If that is all, then I bid you a good night and I do not want to hear this again," He said as he left.

The vampire council sighed at that, but then left as well heading back to their limos in the garage underneath the mansion, where their bags and coffins were. They needed to sleep for the rest of the night and had to commence what they already knew Phantom would tell him to do.

Still the bigger issue was that if any time in the future, Phantom would to fall without a consort and heir, the peace that had reign since Phantom's take over the Ghost Zone, would be destroyed once and for all and the Vampire High Council or any other of the supernatural councils of the world, one for each type of supernatural creature, wanted. Valorcrest sighed as he watched his fledging go to sleep, leaving him with William and Kev, the other two clan masters of the council. "Well, that went as I thought it would," William said.

Kev laughed, "Did yeh expect different?" He asked. William looked at him, but then sighed, "No," Kev chuckled at that. "It doesn't matter, you two should sleep, as should I," Valorcrest said. The two nodded and soon all the vampires were asleep.

**Line Break-Still can't figure those out! Shift + Enter no work for me...Dan and Sam, Dan and Sam sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G (Dodges combat boot) run for your life! (ecto-blasts nearly get author) RUN. **

Dan sighed as he sat down in his throne room high in the skyscraper. Like his room, jet and car, was black and white. The chair was a high-backed stone chair for a tall man. The stone was black, obsidian, and flecked with little specks of silver. The classic DP symbol was carved in silver across the top. It was fancy like the rest of the house, but right now he wasn't in the mood to relax.

He was beyond annoyed that every council he was a member of wanted him to get a consort and a heir, but they didn't understand. He is a half ghost, half human hybrid, the most hated ghost in the human world, the feared, infamous Phantom, the ghost king! That pretty much destroyed any relationship with any human he could have.

Second, no ghost girl in the zone wanted to date him for him, but for his title which ruined any relationship he could have with any ghost girl. Besides, there was only one girl that he still liked. He sighed as he picked up the picture of him, his family and his friends before the accident.

"How did this happen?" He asked himself again. "We use to so close, now we barely see each other," He continued as he slowly brought his hand on the picture. "We were friends, ones who promised never to hide anything from the other. To never have secrets, but still…when this happened, I did and I paid the price," He said as he then set the picture down and stood up. He sighed as he looked out the window over his mansion and the island.

The whole place was completely overgrowth and only a few buildings other than the mansion were present and they were either warehouses or ghost fortresses, very small fortresses, but still they protected the island and the people on it. Dan sighed again. The whole island was one of the few ghost/human cities in the world. Only three others exist with hope of more, other than anywhere near Amity. He sighed again. He really didn't want anyone from his family to come here for that specific reason, speaking of which what was his nephew doing?


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, oh, yeah, yes, yes, no, no, yes, yes, almost, almost there, YES!" Jacob jumped out of the control chair and immediately started to do a victory dance as the screen said 'You win!' "Yes, new high score,"

"Impressive, especially since you're the only one playing," A voice said smugly. Jacob immediately stopped at that and turned to see his uncle, leaning against the doorway, looking all smug. He immediately blushed,

"Har, har," Dan just rolled his eyes and then started to leave. "Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Jacob asked.

Dan stopped at that and turned to face him, "My home is your home, you may do whatever you wish. There are some rules, but I doubt if they are different from the ones your parents have and there are a few rooms that are off-limits, mainly my bedroom," Jacob rolled his eyes at that.

"But, other than that, you're free to do whatever you wish, just ask someone or tell someone and if it is not something no one would do and within their power, they will." Dan said as he left, leaving Jacob confused to say the least.

**Two Weeks later:**

Dan moaned as he clutched his burning stomach. Things were not going his way. He had lost the battle between him and the rebels and had called for the immediate evacuation of all bases under his control and of his people. _Now I just hope the councils survived and find them. _He thought as he suddenly ducked as three anti-ghost blasts rocked his hiding space. _Great, just great,_ He muttered as he turned intangible and invisible and ran out of the hiding space. He turned and saw his parents, family and friends,

"Ah, sxveli" (1) He muttered as he turned visible and flew off. "There he is!" He heard his mother yell as he sighed. Suddenly, one of the rebels appeared and before Dan could see anything, hit him right in the head. "Oh," Dan groaned as he blasted the rebel to pieces and found that he had landed on the ground. "Oh, great…" Suddenly he was electrocuted. Groaning in pain, he raised a shield to shield him from the next blasts and turned to see his loved ones again. _Can't they leave me alone?_

"Ho, fek, filo da a… Lasi me iri,"(2) Dan yelled as he felt an anti-ghost web fall on top of him. "Shut it you stupid ghost," Valerie yelled as she electrocuted him again. Dan just growled as he ripped through the net and flew up away from them. However, they all fired at him over and over again, as he attempted to dodge, but there was too many. Dan yelled out in pain and against his will, turned human and fainted right in front of him.

He heard his loved ones gasp, but couldn't do anything as they grabbed him and headed towards Fenton Works. Dan suddenly woke up and found himself in his parent's basement with anti-ghost chains all around him. "What?" He asked. "Good, you're awake," A voice said suddenly and Dan immediately turned to see his parents stepping out of the shadows. He gasped and then closing his eyes brought his head down to look at the floor. _I have failed._ "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Because you're a ghost, now shut up," Jack said smiling as the two started to cut Dan open.

**Line Break again...**

Dan soon woke up and looked around sighing when he found himself in his home in his room. He had that nightmare for years now, it still bugged him, but he was use to it by now. He then sighed and stood up and went through the process of getting ready for his day. Since his nephew came, he had spent time with Jacob and actually learned about him and was able to teach him how to not get on Cujo's bad side.

Actually, Jacob was the only one that Dan actually knew of his nephew's or nieces. It was sad that he didn't know anything when their parents use to be very close with him at least until… Dan shook his head as he finished changing into black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt with his black jacket. He would be wearing his silver on with Phantom's emblem on the collar and the back, but with his nephew around, he couldn't risk it. He sighed again, while he was enjoying the kid's company, actually and learning a lot about him. The kid was 14. He wouldn't shut up when he started. Jacob was learning next to nothing about him.

_There is nothing I can do about that,_ Dan thought as he left his room and entered the dining room, where his chef had already made and set out his breakfast and where Thomas had gotten the newspaper and the computer pad where everything new that had happened in the zone and in the human zone was on. He sighed, getting up at this time in the past would have been murder for him, but now because of his nightmares he found that he couldn't fall to sleep after one and always woke up at about 5:00 am every day.

It was beyond annoying and he hated that many of the people who worked for him to be up at that time. He had attempted to tell them that he could do everything himself, but they wouldn't hear any of it. So, as their boss, he forced them to at least take three days off. The world wouldn't fall apart if they took a single day off and they had to agree with that, other than with Thomas and Walter. Dan sighed again as he thought about the two overprotective men.

To make a long story, short, Dan had gone to Columbia Law School after getting in somehow and after his business degree. He had gone to the college and was still a week early before classes started and thought that walking around the campus wouldn't cause any problems. He was wrong. He found Thomas and Walter limping back to their room. Well, being the person that Dan was, he immediately went to help them despite what they wanted. He blew it off and helped get them both to the nurse's office. It was there that Dan found out what happened. There at the nurse's were Thomas and Walter's fathers, who both had guns. Dan's eyes went very cold at that, but it wasn't until Thomas's father said,

**Flashback:**

"So now you're going to get help? I told you not to!" He yelled. Thomas and Walter immediately went white with fear as Dan moved between them and their fathers.

"Who's this?" One of them asked as they both aimed, as the nurse yelled out in shock, at Dan. "Move,"

"Or," Dan asked smirking. "We'll shoot," They said.

"Now, there is no reason for that, how about we just…" A gun went off as Thomas began to speak, however as everyone thought that someone would fall, no one did. "Well, that was impressive," Dan said as he unclenched his hand and the single bullet fell out and landed on the ground.

"Now, that the violence is out of the way, may we speak," Dan asked as everyone looked at him shock, until the nurse realized and then gasped. Dan nodded very slightly at her as she smiled and then left. The fathers were too focused on Dan to notice it. "No, we may not. Our kids have done more than enough and…"

"And are you threatening them?" Dan asked in a cold voice, eyes going green. "And what if we are?" They asked. "Then I know you're going to jail,"

"Not if there aren't any witnesses," One of them said as they both fired at Dan. However, a green shield appeared and protected Dan and the others from every last bullet until the two stopped.

Dan 'tsked', "Wrong move, especially against someone like me," He said as the bullets fell to the ground to join the first one. The two men were looking at him shocked as two men dressed in white suits appeared behind them in the shadows. Dan smirked at that, "Now are you ready to talk," The two fathers threw their weapons to the ground and then cracked their knuckles.

"No," Dan shook his head, "Then so be it," He said as the blue ring appeared at his mid-line and transformed him into Phantom. The Ring of Rage glowed brightly on his finger, while the Crown of Fire glowed brightly on his head, a black and white cape finished the outfit as Thomas and Walter looked at him shocked, but smiling. The two fathers, however, were scared stupid as Dan just smirked and fired very weak ecto-blasts at them, knocking them out cold. It was then that Agent A and Agent B of the GIW came out.

"Nice work, kid," Agent A smiled as he and Agent B cuffed the two.

Dan smiled at that and then turned to the two he had saved. "Are you two alright?" He asked. The two nodded and then smiled at Dan.

"Thank you," They smiled. Dan smiled back as he changed back human.

**End Flashback**

It was after that the three became great friends and their father's cases was the first cases that Dan took during his college years and both are still in jail for their crimes. Now both Thomas and Walter had Law degrees, but wanted to work for Dan and as they said 'repay' their debt they think they owe to Dan.

Dan immediately said they didn't, but they wouldn't hear a thing about it. Dan sighed as he started to read the data pad. _Looks like today's going to be a slow day_, he thought as he continued to eat and read.

**Alright...Here is Chapter 12. However, this will be the last update on most of the stories for the next two weeks. Unless I somehow get chapter 13 done by Wednesday. On Thursday, until Sunday, I will be out of town and at a hotel. You can never tell with a hotel's internet, so who knows. **

**Second, week of thanksgiving, I hope to finish all of my college essays and other things, so updating will be at the back of my mind. But...I will be checking up on my stories. If I can get double the reviews on all of my stories by the end of thanksgiving, then I promise to update at least three chapters on all of my stories. **

** Until then I will bid good-bye. :)**

**P.S. if you have an Esperanto to English converter, then you can find out what Dan is saying in Esperanto, but for those that are the weak of heart, don't. I can already say it's not good. **


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm serious," Jacob yelled to Cathy over the video camera.

"Something is really wrong. My mom never told me that my uncle was rich or lived here," Jacob said turning the computer screen so that Cathy could see the home that Dan had.

"WOW," Cathy said shocked. "You're staying there?" She asked. "Yeah," Cathy looked at it one more time, "Huh, and I thought your home was big." She chuckled. "Har, har," Jacob said annoyed looking at her.

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked. "Well, I was hoping you could help me figure it out," Cathy looked at him shocked, "You want me to what?"

"Hey, you read those detective stories all the time and the mysteries of Phantom," 'The Mysteries of Phantom' were a series of books about the mystery of Danny Phantom, the mysteries of who he was, what he was, everything, that while Dan didn't like, didn't stop.

"Again, what do you want me to do?" Cathy asked. "Can you scan where I am?" Jacob asked having known that Cathy could do anything with a computer.

Cathy rolled her eyes at that, but said "Give me a few minutes," Jacob smiled at her, "Thank you, you're the best."

"I know, but keep saying it," Cathy smirked as she typed on her computer. However, not long after that a frown appeared on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Deactivate the firewall on your computer please. I can't access it with it on." She said annoyed. "Oh, right sorry," Jacob said as he opened the security for the computer and shut the firewall protection off.

After he nodded, Cathy went right back to work. However, this time, she groaned, "I still can't access it. A GZ emblem is blocking it, any idea what that is?" She asked. "That would be my uncle's company," Cathy was shocked at that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why" Jacob asked worried. "Jacob, GZ owes about half of the railroads in the world. They're a super power and owe a part of my dad's company and your parents company!"

"Who owes my company?" A voice asked as Cathy's father come on the screen.

"Hey, Mr. Foley," Jacob said. "Hey, Jacob," Tucker smiled. "How's it going at Danny's?" He asked. "Great, but Mr. Foley, do you know that Uncle Dan is rich?" Tucker looked at him and then immediately started to laugh. "I fail to see the humor in this,"

"I don't." Tucker continued to laugh. "Dad, are you done?" Cathy asked. "No," Tucker said as he laughed for a few more minutes, but then sighed, "Now I'm done,"

"Mr. Foley, I'm not joking," Jacob said as he moved the screen to show the house outside. "I'm at Uncle Dan's home right now and it's bigger than yours and mine," He said. Tucker was shocked as he looked at the house,

"But now?" He asked. "I think Mr. Fenton's the CEO of GZ," Cathy said showing her father her computer. Tucker arched an eye-brow at that and then attempted to do what Cathy attempted to do. Connect to the computer and find out where it was. However, the same thing happened.

"Alright, that is shocking. Huh, I didn't honestly think that Danny was…the CEO of GZ. It's…really a shock," Tucker said completely shock as he sat down in the closest chair in the room.

"So, that explains some things, but just leaves a lot to answer," Cathy said. Jacob just sighed at that. "So, what now,"

"Mmm, there might be," A knock came from the door and soon Dan came in, "Jacob, may I come in…Oh," He noticed the two on the screen. "Tuck, Cathy," He smiled as he walked up to them. "Dan,"

"Mr. Fenton," Cathy said.

"Mmm, by the look of Tuck's face I'm guessing that he knows I'm rich," Dan said sadly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Tucker shocked. "Uh…Same reason Sam never told us and is it your business?" Dan asked shocked by how Tucker had reacted. Tucker thought about it and then sighed, "Alright, so anything else I need to know about?"

"Nope," Dan said. "Then we'll sign off now, Cathy has a doctor's" He shrugged, "Appointment,"

Dan just rolled his eyes at that. _Same old Tuck,_ He thought as the screen went black. "What was that about?" Jacob asked looking up at Dan. "Oh…It's nothing." Dan said, but some chuckles came out.

"Really" Jacob asked crossing his arms. "Alright, don't tell him I told you this, but Tucker in high school was scared of doctors, nurses and hospitals and any of their offices. He had to close his eyes just to walk by the nurse's office at Casper," Dan couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

However, he wasn't the only one. "Really" Jacob laughed. "Oh, yeah, now remember not one word to him that I told you. If you have to make fun of him for it, which will work, he is still scared of them, don't tell him you got it from me."

"Alright," Jacob said as an evil tint came to his eyes, one which Dan knew. "Anyway, is seems that I do not have to be anywhere today," Dan said. He had talked to Walter, Thomas and everyone and found that for once everything was going smoothly.

Which normally would cause Dan to become paranoid, but for now he was going to relax. "Do you want to join me and Bucephalus and ride around?" He asked. Jacob thought about it, but then decided against it.

With Dan out of the house, I could find out more about him. He thought, "Nan, I think I'll just head to the game room," Dan shrugged. "Alright, fine by me," He said, but he then stopped. "If you need anything just ask. Remember Thomas, Teyla and the others are working for me because they want to, not really for the pay, though I think that helps." Dan and Jacob chuckled at that,

"Anyway, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask,"

"I know, I know," Jacob said rolling his eyes. Dan rolled his eyes at that and then turned and left. Jacob smiled when the door closed.

_Yes, finally. Now I just have to get to every room without anyone seeing me. Easy,_ He thought as he went ghost and then turned intangible and invisible and floated through the walls and floor of every room, hoping to find something that would shed some light on the mystery of his uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob groaned as he left the 100th room he had checked in the mansion. He knew he still had at least 200 hundred still to go.

_Why does Uncle Dan need this many rooms? _Jacob thought in annoyance as he phased through another door and found…

"A CLOSET" He screamed as he phased out of the room. That was the 5th one he found so far. Muttering darkly under his breath, Jacob continued on his flight towards the next room and the next. It wasn't long until he dropped to his knees exhausted as changed back into human.

_Man, these powers are very hard to use,_ He thought as he opened the last door on the first floor of the manor. He raised an eye-brow as he looked down the stone stairs that led down towards, what he thought as the basement, but it was too dark to see that far into it.

_Alright, no use just standing here,_ Jacob thought as he made a small and weak ecto-ball in his head and slowly walked down the stairs, closing the door behind him. As he continued to walk down, it wasn't long until he arrived in Dan's lab and gasped at the sight of it.

Meanwhile:

Dan sighed as he rode Bucephalus, the jet black horse that Pandora had given him years ago, around the island.

Bucephalus was grunting happily as he pushed himself and his rider faster and faster. Dan just had to laugh at that,

"Slow down, boy, this isn't a race or anything," Bucephalus just gave him a human evil grin as he suddenly buckled and almost threw Dan off.

"Wow," Dan said as he grabbed the reigns and pulled hard, stopping Bucephalus completely. Bucephalus steamed at that, but Dan just laughed as he petted him.

"Relax boy, and did you really think that would work?" Bucephalus smiled at him again and then ran off. Dan just rolled his eyes, but enjoyed the ride. Bucephalus was the fastest horse that Pandora had and the only one that wouldn't listen to anyone, but Dan.

Dan knew that Bucephalus was a speed demon, but didn't care. He had saved his life many times now and trusted him completely. The two continued to ride around the island, not having a clue what Jacob was getting him into.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob slowly floated around the lab, making sure to not touch anything.

_This looks almost like my grandparents lab, _He thought as he looked at the weapons, or weapon looking devices on the tables and walls. He gulped a little as he continued to look around. Soon, something on the other side of the room caught his attention.

_Ok, what's this?_ Jacob thought as he slowly floated towards the shut octagon machine at the end of the room. It was silver in color and was locked up completely.

_It looks like the Fenton Portal, _Jacob thought as he floated over to it and the controls for it. The computer looks very complicated. _Alright, it's on so where's the button to turn the screen on?_ He thought as the screen suddenly came online when he touched it.

He 'eeped' at that, but then groaned when he remembered that his uncle was loaded and would have a touch screen computer. He looked at it and groaned, whatever language it was in, he couldn't tell heads or tails of_… Wait a minute,_

He immediately pulled out the PDA that Cathy had given to him for his birthday that had a computer and human language converter on it. He immediately plugged it in and told it to translate the screen.

'Processing' it said on the screen. 'Language detected: Esperanto'. It said as Jacob arched an eye-brow at that. _Alright, what in the world is Esperanto?_ Jacob thought as the screen turned from Esperanto into English.

_Let's see, portal control systems. Unlock, lock…bingo, _He thought happily as he clicked the unlock button on the screen and with a groan the portal doors pulled open, revealing the neon green portal that led to the…

"Ghost Zone," Jacob gulped. He was torn as if he should go into the zone or not. The only things he had heard about the zone was that it was a terrible place, where hundreds of evil ghosts lived and where Phantom ruled.

He gulped, but he had gone this far and he needed to know if the rumors were true and why his uncle had a portal to the zone in his lab. Summoning his courage, Jacob turned into his ghost half and flew into the zone just as the doors to the portal shut behind him.

**Line Break**

Dan smiled as he led Bucephalus back into stables and then saw Teyla and Walter waiting for him.

"What went wrong this time?" He asked jokily. Teyla rolled her eyes at him,

"Nothing, sir, me and Walter are as always at your side, waiting for anything that you could need," Dan crossed his arms as he looked at the two.

"Walter, go back to sleep. It looks like you been up for ten days with no sleep,"

"But,"

"If I have to make it an order, I will," Dan said annoyed as he placed his hand on Walter's shoulder.

"Get some sleep," Walter smiled at him, "Alright, but if anything happens, wake me up," Dan rolled his eyes at that as Walter walked up. He then looked at Teyla who was smiling innocently.

Dan just glared at her and she sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but if you need anything just ask." She then walked off as Dan just looked up at the sky and sighed happily.

"You know the reason why Walter didn't sleep those ten days?" A voice asked. "Yes, you and he are the ones I have to ask for stopping that hostile takeover of one of my companies." Dan said as he turned to see Thomas.

"And thank you again, but you could and should have asked for my help," He said. Thomas just rolled his eyes and sighed, "After what you have done for me and Walter, it's the least we can do,"

Dan sighed, "You don't have to at all. I only did what anyone should have done,"

"And that's why," Thomas said suddenly. "While anyone would have done it, you were the first one to actually care to do something. That is why we so-called serve you," He said.

Dan hissed, "You don't have to."

"I know, but we want to," He said. Dan sighed and then said "You can go now,"

Thomas just rolled his eyes at that as he left. Dan sighed at that and then looked up at his home not really knowing what to do now nor what Jacob had done.


	16. Chapter 16

**That Night: **

"I'm Danny Phantom," Dan said as he changed into Phantom in front of his parents and friends.

However, the reaction he got was not what he wanted. Their gazes turned dark and they were all looking at him like he was a disease.

"How dare you? How dare you attack me?" Valerie yelled pulling out two anti-ghost blasters and aiming at Dan.

Dan gasped at that, "No, Val, I didn't…" He started.

"Don't you dare call me that, don't dare," She yelled. Dan immediately stepped back. _Maybe telling them wasn't a good idea._ He thought, but then brought himself to look at his friends.

"Tucker, Sam, I…"

"Don't, why did you never tell us?" Tucker asked.

"I was scared that you would act like this," Dan said softly.

"Why? Why were you scared? You knew we would act like this. You're Phantom," He yelled. Dan was shocked by that and suddenly saw Sam crying, that hurt the most.

"Sam, please don't cry. I'm still me," Dan said softly.

Sam looked at him, but fear took control and she looked at Dan only in fear. Dan gasped at that. Suddenly, three anti-ghost blasts hit Dan and blew him back.

He groaned, "Fine," He snapped his fingers and ten lines of skeleton soldiers rose up between him and them. The group gasped at that as Danny slowly rose up and looked at them.

"I knew telling you would be a bad idea, you won't see me again," He whispered as he and his army turned to leave. "UNCLE" A new voice yelled out in pain. Dan immediately stopped at that and turned to see another ghost in a jumpsuit and in a ghost container that looked exactly like him! The ghost was suddenly electrified and a blue ring appeared at his midsection and split changed him into

"Jacob," Everyone gasped. Jacob looked at his family and friends. Fear was the only emotion in his eyes.

"UNCLE, help," Dan immediately attempted to free him, but Jacob was electrified again and suddenly died and turned into ecto-plasm, shocking Dan completely.

**Line Break**

Suddenly, Dan woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily as he looked around. He was relieved that he was still in his bed at his home and with the anti-ghost and human shield protecting the whole island. He knew he and his people were safe.

"God," He moaned holding his head. "That was pure horror, but why did I…" Suddenly he felt great pain in his heart as he saw the same ghost in his dream getting attacked by three specific ghosts in the zone.

"Oh, you have to be kidding," He muttered going ghost and phasing down to his lab. He moaned when he saw the open portal in his lab. "Oh…you better hope the kid is still alive Nocturne or I am going to kill you," Dan yelled as he vanished from sight.

The only thing that showed that he had moved was the portal closing behind them. The ghost in question gulped when he heard that as he turned visible and looked at his brother, "I hope you are going the right thing," He said.

"I always know what I'm going. All is as it should be," The brother said.

"Why did I know you would say that?"

**Line Break**

Meanwhile, Jacob Phantom groaned as he deflected another green ecto-plasm and attempted to run from the three again. One was an older woman that was completely black and had red eyes.

Another was a green blob that had shape-shifted into ninja to attack him. The last one was a huge man that had an ecto-suit filled with hundreds of weapons with a green flaming Mohawk.

_Man, this is not my day,_ Jacob thought as he dodged another attack and then kicked the green blub ninja back into the girl. He smirked at that.

"Oh, looks like the fourth halfa is learning," The third one said smirking as he fired and hit Jacob. Jacob yelled out in pain as he collapsed hard onto the dirt road in the section of the ghost zone he was in.

_Fourth halfa, what are they talking about, more importantly, where am I? _He had no idea where he was at all. The three ghosts saw him slowly and painfully get to his feet, only to fall back down.

"Got you now," The woman said as they all powered up an attack. Jacob attempted to create a shield to protect him, but didn't have enough power.

_I'm doomed._

__**Here is Chapter 16 of Phantom Secret and I like to say thank you for everyone that either fav or added my story to their alert list, however, while that is nice, please review. I love when people fav, but I like to know what everyone thinks of my story so please review.**

**I bet everyone can guess who the ghosts are, but I still want to make sure. Can anyone guess the three ghosts? I did make it obvious for a reason. **

**Lastly...I got many good reviews and then one bad one...and it hurt...So, unless I get at least ten good ones then I'll have to take down at least the last three chapters and redo them... If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. **


	17. Chapter 17

Just as the blasts were going to hit, someone jumped between them and Jacob and the blasts dissipated. Jacob gasped when he saw his uncle in front of him and that it was him that had dissipated the blasts.

The three ghosts gasped as they looked at the evil glare Dan was giving them.

"Didn't expect this," Jacob said when he suddenly turned human. "Or that," He muttered. Dan looked at him and his eyes widen for a minute, but he then smiled a little and turned back to the ghosts.

"You attacked my nephew," He hissed as a green ecto-plasm formed in his hands and his eyes went green. Jacob gasped at that. "And you hurt him," He continued as an unnatural wind whipped around him causing the three ghosts to gulp nervously.

"You're shouldn't have done that," He finished as a white ring appeared at his midsection and spilt to change him into

"Danny Phantom?" Jacob asked shocked completely. Dan paid him no mind. He only wanted to make the ghosts pay for hurting his family. Jacob gasped as Dan suddenly vanished from sight.

Everyone looked around for him, but suddenly he appeared in front of the ghosts and fired ecto-blast after ecto-blast at them and kicked and punched and burned the ghosts over and over again.

**Oops, we have lost connection with the battle, please stay by. This is being hidden for those of weaker heart. Oh, I don't think that was a legal move. Dan, don't kill them...Bzzt, Bzzt**

It wasn't long until the metal ghost's armor was ripped to pieces, the girl and boy were both knocked out and Dan had the other ghost, which turned out to be smaller than Jacob's hand, in his grasp.

The ghost was looking at Dan scared. "If you ever do this again, I will not be so merciful." Dan hissed as he then dropped this ghost and then ran over to Jacob and kneed down to his level. "Hey, Jacob, you ok?" He asked as he looked over the boy.

"I'm…" Jacob groaned when Dan gently touched his shoulder, "Fine," He hissed out.

"No, you're not. I'm getting you to Frostbite's." Dan said as he picked Jacob up. "You're Phantom?" Jacob asked. Dan sighed, "Yes, listen after we get you healed up, I can take you back home, if you want.

Learning that I'm Phantom can't be what you wanted." Dan checked out the cuts Jacob had which were still bleeding, "But that's for later. We have to get you some help," He said as twisted his cape around them and teleported off, leaving nothing but the moaning hurt ghosts behind.

**Line Break**

Frostbite sighed as he looked out over his city.

Much had happened since the Second Fall of Pariah and the Rise of Phantom. His cities were now far larger and the population had increased by far. Phantom did much for the zone and never spent a day off since he took the throne. Everyone there in the zone had him to thank for how great the zone was now. Walker's reign had been destroyed.

Ghosts could do wherever they wanted without having to worry about one of Walker's goons arresting them for something very stupid. The roads in the zone were now controlled, maintained and connected one side of the zone to the other, not just to nowhere. Phantom was always busy some way or another helping the zone and Frostbite knew it.

Still Frostbite missed Phantom and wished he would visit more. To Frostbite, while he called him the Great One and King, he still remembered the awkward and shy boy from High School and thought of Phantom as a younger brother than just a King.

Smiling boldly, Frostbite walked out of the cave and into the city itself. His people were still the warrior race it was, but now had cities as grand as NY City in the Far Frozen.

"FROSTBITE" A voice yelled suddenly as everyone one of Frostbite's people look and..


	18. Chapter 18

They all gasped when they saw Phantom appearing from nowhere.

"Great one," Frostbite yelled as he ran over to him.

"Frostbite," Dan said as he uncovered the person in his cape, revealing Jacob who had lost consciousness during the teleport. Frostbite gasped, "He's hurt, please help," Dan said looking at his nephew worried.

"Of course, let's get him to the medical wing," Frostbite yelled as he led Dan through the caves and into the medical bay. Dan immediately handed Jacob over to the doctors, trusting them enough to heal Jacob. "Alright, prepare the healing chamber for a full…"

"Half human, half ghost," Dan said leaning against the wall looking at Jacob worried. "I just found out he's the same as me," He continued when he caught the others looking at him.

"Alright, get him to a chamber at once," One of them said as Frostbite walked over to Dan.

Dan didn't say anything as he watched the doctors put Jacob into one healing chambers, the same one he found himself in after his ran to the Far Frozen when Undergrowth took over Amity. Frostbite looked at him and then Jacob and chuckled as he looked back at Dan.

"As always, you are so worried about others, you didn't even notice that you're bleeding," He said. Dan arched an eye-brow at that, until he looked down at his arm and found a small, but bleeding cut on it.

"Where did that come…from…Oh, right," Spectra must have gotten him with one of her claws. "Blast it," He muttered.

"Come on, let's get you fix up," Frostbite said as he helped Dan up. "Alright, but inform me the second Jacob is awake,"

"As you wish, my Lord," The doctor said as Dan rolled his eyes at that. As Frostbite sat him down on one of the chairs as another doctor started to heal his arm, he asked "So, may I ask Great one, who that is and who attacked you?" Dan sighed,

"He's my nephew, Jazz's son. Just found out he is half ghost like me. I guess he wanted to find out about me and found the lab and went into the zone. Unfortunately, Skulker, Spectra and Bertrand found him first."

"Ah, three of the Resistance," Frostbite said. "Mmm, that is worrisome, especially since we still don't know where they are and what they plan to use the weapons from the warehouse for," He continued as the doctor finished.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do for now." Dan said as he stood up and then with Frostbite left the medical wing of the city. "We could increase patrols about your home and Amity Park," Frostbite said. Dan thought about it, but then shook his head.

"Amity has five ghost hunters and is completely wired. GZ has the place under lock. Everything that happens there is recorded and my home is still shielded, not even I with the jewels can collapse the shield," He said as the ring and crown glowed brighter for a second as if agreeing with their wearer. Frostbite nodded to agree, but then arched an eye-brow when he saw his King develop a sneaky smile on his face.

"But it might be good to increase the search patrols in the zone. I want the rebels found as well as their boss," Frostbite smiled evilly at that, "As you wish, Great One," He said as he walked off.

Dan sighed at that and then looked one more time at the door where Jacob was and then turned and headed deeper into the city, towards his room. His room was located in the main tower of the city, a almost replica of his throne back at his Keep except that unlike at the Keep, it was made of ice and metal, while at the Keep it was wood and stone.

Dan smiled as he moved his hand across the smooth ice that his throne chair was made off. He walked around the throne room smiling and then sat down in it. After getting comfortable, he looked around and smiled.

He remembered exactly what happened when he first sat in the chair at his Keep and how weird, but awesome it had felt. He then stood up and walked into one of the rooms next to it. His personal quarters and after taking off his cape, sat down on the bed and decided to fall asleep until he was told his nephew was awake.

He stayed in his Phantom form the entire time, having learned how to stay in that form 24/7. He last thought before he fell asleep was _I hope Jacob is ok._

**Line Break**

Suddenly, Jacob woke up with a start and looked around, finding himself lying on top of bed with a white blanket on top of him. He looked around and found a group of eleven-foot, fang-toothed, claw-fingered, fur-covered, spiky-tailed snow monsters. He gasped out in front and attempted to get up, but soon another one stopped him,

"Relax, young one. You're among friends." Frostbite said. "Please sit, I will inform your uncle that your wake," He said as he walked off. Jacob just watched on in confusion. _What happened?_ The last thing he remembered was…His eyes went wide as the memories returned to him. His uncle was Phantom and knew he was half-ghost! Jacob gulped a little as his uncle and the other ghost walked in.

"Hey, Jacob, you're alright?" Dan asked, in Phantom form, as he looked at his nephew. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ah…What happened?" Dan smiled at him, "You went into the ghost zone, which you will be punished for, and unfortunately, an few rebel ghosts attacked you,"

"And you saved me," Jacob said as his memories returned.

"Yes, are you ok?" Dan asked again.

"I'm ok, but confused. You're Phantom?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Yes, I am not going to hide it. And you're half ghost, am I right?" Jacob's eyes went wide with that, "Relax, I will not do anything to you. Remember, I'm just like you. Half ghost, half human, a halfa,"

"That would explain why those ghosts said I was the fourth halfa" Jacob said nodding his head.

"Yeah, I apology for that, while I rule the ghost zone, there are some ghosts that do not and will not agree to my reign. They are the rebels," Dan said. "Ok, then what now?"

"That is all up to you," Dan said. "I can take you back home and never mention any of this again, you won't see me again and nothing ghostly will happen again. Second, we could forget this ever happened. I don't tell anyone about you, you don't tell anyone about me," Jacob nodded at that.

"Third, I could teach you everything I know about being a halfa. Everything I know and could train you," Jacob's eyes went wide at that. He honestly didn't expect that at all.

The ghost to his uncle's right was shocked by that as well, but then smiled knowing what his great one had in mind. "Or, if you don't want me to teach you anything, I would still like to teach you how to control your powers. Especially your invisibility and intangibility," Dan said.

He then turned into his joking side, "I bet by now they are becoming pretty…ghostly annoying," Jacob chuckled at that. Dan then stood up at that. "Whatever you decide is completely fine with me. Please remember. I bet you haven't told anyone about this. I know what you're going through," Jacob looked down at the floor with that and Dan sighed,

"Frostbite here will take care of whatever you need. He is my ally and one of my best friends here in the zone. He and his people are allies of us, so please relax. You will not be hurt at all. We won't be leaving until you're healed and take as much time as you need to decide." Dan then turned to leave with Frostbite.

"It is late, you should get some sleep,"

With that, Dan left as Jacob looked where he was thinking about what he had just said.

**So what will Jacob chose? What are the rebels planning? Who is their leader? How will Jacob deal with the ghost zone and learning the truth. Will his friends find out? Some of those questions will be answered, others not so much. Stay tune for more, much more. **


	19. Chapter 19

Dan sighed as he and Frostbite left the medical wing again. Frostbite was looking at him with a sneaky smile and was about to say something when Dan said, "Don't even say a word," Frostbite rolled his eyes, but just raised his hands in a non-threatening position.

"Wasn't even going to,"

"Sure you weren't," Dan laughed as the two continued their walk through the city.

"So, how did you really find out," He asked after that.

"Oh, I can't tell you, however…Nocturne, Clockwork" He yelled out throughout the city. "Can," He finished when the two appeared in front of the two. He crossed his arms and allowed his eyes to glow dangerously bright. Nocturne gulped at that, but Clockwork remained indifferent.

"Yes," Clockwork asked. Dan rolled his eyes, "Did I have to learn that my nephew was a half-ghost by a DREAM!" He yelled at them. Nocturne gulped a little at that, but Clockwork just sighed,

"It was the simplest way for you to learn."

Dan sighed at that, "Then can I presume that something pretty bad is about to happen?" He asked looking at Clockwork while Nocturne looked at him and his brother confused. Clockwork didn't do anything, but did say,

"I would begin training Jacob," With that, he teleported away. Dan smiled at that. _Same old Clockwork_ He thought laughing a little. Nocturne looked at where his brother had just disappeared and then back at his king.

"Uh…am I off the hook?" Dan glared hard at him, but then smiled, "Yes, you can go,"

"As you wish," Nocturne said hiding the breath had he exhaled in relief. He then teleported away at that leaving Frostbite and Dan all alone, as Frostbite looked at his great one and asked,

"May I ask what is your next move?" Dan sighed at that and then shook his head,

"It is all up to Jacob. Have a barge standing by, but for now he has a decision to make," Dan said as he teleported off into his room.

**Line Break**

Jacob sighed as he attempted to move around, but nearly fell out of his bed, when a pair of very soft fur arms grabbed him gently and helped him back onto the bed.

"You are thick headed like the great one," A chuckling voice said to his right. Jacob turned and saw the ghost who was with his uncle. "Who" Jacob asked confused. The ice monster laughed, "Oh, your uncle. He is known by many names in the zone. He is the 'Great One: Protector of the Ghost Zone,' here." He said. Jacob arched an eye-brow at that, but then went back to attempting to move around.

It wasn't long until he found out that he could move, but he still had a little soreness. "You are healing very well. Very similar to the great one," The ghost said. "It is interesting how you and the great one can regain energy so fast," He said.

"Oh, uh…" Jacob gulped, "What do you think I should do?" The ghost looked at him confused. "You were there when my uncle told me my options, what do you think I should do," The ghost smiled at him.

"First of all, my name is Frostbite, nephew of the great one and second. It is all up to you. I know the great one will keep your secret as he has kept his and will care for you and respect and honor whatever you chose.

If you want my opinion, then taking him up on his offer to train you might be worth looking into," Frostbite said. Jacob looked at him and then at the bandages that were on his arms.

"Then can you get him for me, Frostbite?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Frostbite beamed at him as he stood up, placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled, "And remember, any friend or family of the great one is always welcomed here," With that, he walked off leaving Jacob there worried about what his uncle was going to say about his decision.


	20. Chapter 20

"I was told you have something to tell me?" Dan asked as he walked up to his nephew.

"Yeah," Jacob said looking at the floor.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Dan asked. Jacob looked up at his uncle and then said slowly,

"I…would l-like it, if you could train me," Dan arched an eye-brow at that. "Everything," Jacob finished. Dan smiled at that,

"As you wish," Dan said to him. Jacob looked up at him and smiled back.

"Then when should we start?"

"After you're healed, Frostbite,"

"Yes, Great One," Frostbite said joining Dan.

"Is the barge I requested ready?" Dan asked. "Of course, ready and waiting for your request to launch," Frostbite beamed.

"Good, then when my nephew is healed, inform Pandora that we will be visiting,"

"Of course," Frostbite smiled as he then left.

Dan then turned back to Jacob and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok, but still sore,"

"Well, don't rush it, we can wait," Dan said as he sat down next to Jacob's bed.

"So, may I ask how you got your powers?" Dan asked Jacob. Jacob looked down at the floor, embarrassed completely.

"Well…uh, well…I was…I was downstairs in my grandparents lab and well…I saw them working on device at the end of the lab that looked a lot like your portal," Dan's eyes went wide with that. _They attempted to rebuild the PORTAL? _He thought. He remembered what he did after Plasmius threw him into the zone through the portal when he had attempted to stop Plasmius from leaving the lab and commencing his plan to take over the world.

He had shot the portal out to stop Plasmius from being able to use it. He had done the same thing to Plasmius's while Plasmius was in space with his dad. He never knew that his parents would be that stupid to rebuild the damn thing.

"They attempted to start it up, but it didn't work. They were so sad by that and just walked back upstairs. Well, I wanted to help..."

"And you put a jumpsuit on and went inside, tripping and hitting the 'on' button" Dan asked.

"How did you know?" Jacob asked. Dan looked at him and then sighed as he changed into Phantom,

"Because that's what happened to me. I destroyed the portal, but I didn't think my parents would be dumb enough to rebuild it."

"Wait then…"

"The story they say that Phantom destroyed the portal is correct, but his reasons that they say he did it are wrong. He…I did it to stop Plasmius from being able to access the ghost zone, at least for some time," Dan looked up at him,

"Remember, if he's plan had worked, the world would be under his mercy and I couldn't allow the ghost zone to deal with that," Dan said as he looked at his nephew. Jacob nodded,

"Oh," Then he looked at the floor and then his uncle a little worried.

"What is it?" Dan asked. "Well…what…are we…doing to do? What should we…I guess you haven't told anyone about this?" He finally asked.

Dan flinched a little at that, but nodded to agree.

"I never really found the right way to tell them. I did hint at it, but never full blown said I was Phantom."

"Oh," Jacob said. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell them about you," Dan said as he stood up.

"What?" Jacob asked shocked. Dan was surprised by that, but then chuckled,

"I will not be the one. I know what's going on in that head of yours. You're worried about your grandparents, Cathy, your mother, everyone. Believe me. I have the same thoughts to this day still. I don't know how they would react and still don't and doubt will know, whatever you decide whether to tell them or not is up to you and you only." He said.

Jacob looked at him and then at the floor. Dan knew that he was thinking about it. Suddenly, Jacob looked back up to look at Dan and said "I guess I'll wait and see, but I don't think I'll be telling them anytime soon," Dan nodded at that, inwardly worried about the path Jacob had chose, but knew that it was the safest for him to do.

* * *

><p>Jacob looked around at the ghost zone, the roads, cities, buildings, everything even the ghosts that floated around them on their own business above them. He suddenly hid when one of the ghosts looked at him, but the ghost just waved at him and then floated away.<p>

With that, he went back to looking around, until the next ghost looked at him. He yipped as he hid, but suddenly heard a voice groaned. Jacob looked back to see his uncle, sitting there without a care in the world in his throne chair as a servant was presenting him with a plate of desserts in his ghost form still. Jacob had attempted to stay in that form, but couldn't hold it forever.

Dan had said that he would help him in keeping the transformation. Anyway, Dan then waved the servant off with a smile and turned to Jacob, "Jacob, relax. You are not going to be attacked by anyone or anything while you're on my barge, in my land, which is under my rule," Dan stressed as he stood up and then walked up to Jacob from his chair.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Jacob," Dan sighed, "While I know your first visit to the zone wasn't good, it does not represent anything of the ghost zone at all. Those rebels only want to destroy and ruin everything," Dan said with hatred in his voice.

Jacob gulped at that and then continued to look around, "So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, it is actually a good thing that you came here and we found out about each other. There are a few things I need to get done, after we visit Pandora of course," Dan smiled. "I have already informed Thomas and the others where we will be and about you. They were shocked when they heard that," Jacob looked at his uncle shocked.

"You…you told them, h-how…how could you," He yelled. Dan was shocked by that, but then realized what Jacob meant and laughed,

"Oh, sorry," He laughed as Jacob looked at him shocked, hurt and annoyed.

"You will have to forgive me. I forgot to tell you that Thomas, Walter, Teyla and the others know about me and have for years. They will not tell anyone of our secret, trust me." Dan finished as Jacob calmed down and then continued to look around.

"Alright, so what is going to happen when we arrive?" He asked. Dan just smiled as the barge continued its way through the ghost zone.

**Chapter 20, now many am I going to have. Sigh...whatever. Oh, whoever wished for my muse to return, I will not say thanks because it hit me with a jackhammer to get me to write this chapter! OWWW, stop hitting me.**

**Muse: HA, ha, ha, ha**

**Geardark: Why can't you be like Pearl84's muse, at least hers doesn't hit me...though her's is Plasmius...I am ranting again. Anyway, here is chapter 20. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Little Phantom," Pandora smiled as she and Dan shared a hug.

"Hi, Pandora," Dan smiled as they let go. Jacob looked between the two from the barge. Dan smiled at him,

"Pandora, this is my nephew Jacob," Pandora looked at the boy and then at her heart son and then back again, clearly confused.

"Jacob, if you will," Dan said to his nephew. Jacob sighed and then summoning the rings transformed into his ghostly half. Queen Dora, who had been visiting Pandora, gasped as did Pandora when they saw that. They turned to look at Dan and then back again.

"Welcome, little one."

"King Phantom, what is his name?" Dora asked Dan. Jacob looked between the two confused as Dan glared at Dora and moved in front of Jacob.

"He's Jacob and in terms of his royal title, if he chooses to be, he is my heir,"

"HEIR" The two ghosts asked shocked as Dan immediately snapped his hand over his mouth shocked that he had said that.

_Heir,_ Jacob asked himself as his uncle got control of himself and said "May we go inside?"

"Of course," The two ghosts smiled as the group headed into the castle.

* * *

><p>Jacob was awe-struck by how the castle was. It was far beyond anything he had ever seen or imagined. Dan was speaking with Dora and Pandora in front of him and three guards each clad in white, black and gold, and armed with swords were behind him.<p>

He left pretty intimated to be walking with the King of All Ghosts and Pandora, ruler of Apollonia, and Queen Dora, but remembered that he was the nephew of one of them, so maybe it wasn't so bad…Oh, what was he thinking, of course he stood out in his jumpsuit and he hated the royal stuff, but based on what his uncle had said on the barge, he disliked it as well, but was use to it.

Suddenly a girl that looked exactly like Dan did when he was phantom, except she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a beautiful dress that was all black and white, the royal colors of the Ghost Zone, and a hint of the gold, twin swords hung from her hips, simple, utilitarian blades that could cut through diamond. All and all she looked like a warrior princess. Next to her stood a muscular man wearing black, white and gold Greek clothes that was smiling at Dan.

The girl immediately squealed when she saw Dan and brought him into a hug,

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Not long ago," Dan smiled back. Dan then turned to the man next to her,

"Achilles, you're still treating my cousin properly, aren't you?" He asked looking at Achilles ready to kill him if needed, Achilles face-faulted at that, "Yes, my King. I have done nothing,"

"Good, keep it that…ow," Dani, the girl, had suddenly elbowed Dan in the stomach as she said,

"Leave my husband alone, Danny. If he goes anything I'll deal with him."

"Why is it, if anything happens, I'm on the short stick?" Achilles asked face-faulting.

"Because it's more fun," Dani smiled at him. Dan just rolled his eyes, "So, Dani, how is everything…"

"Uncle, who is that" Jacob asked suddenly getting into the conversation.

Dani and Achilles looked down at him and then at Dan. "Yes, Dan-Dan, who is it?"

"Dan-Dan" Jacob asked. Dan glared at Dani, but then said "Jacob, meet your 'secret' Aunt, my cousin, Danielle Fenton," Jacob looked shocked by that, "But grandma's sister doesn't have a…"

"I'm a clone," Dani said sadly. Jacob was shocked by that as the three informed him of the story.

"Ok, Vlad is a fruitloop," Jacob said as Dani chuckled but then turned to Dan. "So, why is our nephew here? He's in his ghost form right now, but I doubt if he's a full one," Dani smirked at Dan.

Just then, Jacob turned back into human and yelled "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Dani chuckled at that as Dan just placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll work on that." Jacob pouted at that as Dani raised an eye-brow.

"Alright, brother, explain," She said as Jacob arched an eye-brow at that. "She likes to change up how they are related, it really doesn't matter," Achilles said as the two others walked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that makes a…lot of sense actually. Man, do you have a déjà vu feeling or what?" Dani asked as Dora and Pandora smiled at one another.<p>

"Lord Phantom as in honor of your arrive a dinner and a tournament have been planned. Shall we head to the changing room?" Dora asked as three servants appeared. Dan muttered under his breath, but then nodded to agree.

Jacob was confused by that as the group was escorted down the stairs and into a huge room that was filled with clothes. "We will let our servants to their work and please take your time. There is no rush,"

With that, Pandora and Dora left and Dani walked over with two of the girl servants to the other side of the room, leaving the three men alone. Achilles and Dan let the remaining servants take them over to their dressers as Jacob looked at the one attempting to drag him over to another.

"Uh…uncle, what is this?" He asked looking at the girl. Dan looked in the mirror and sighed, "Jacob, relax and trust me, nothing bad will happen, so let the girl make you somewhat presentable," He chuckled as Jacob gave him a dirty look, but allowed himself to be moved to the dresser.

* * *

><p>Jacob looked at himself in the mirror, having stayed in his ghost half, and was just shaking his head as he looked at what he was wearing. It was a white tunic with a green line in the middle and on the edges, a black belt with a white belt clip with Phantom's emblem on it, black forearm length gloves, black pants, white shoes, and a black and green cape with Phantom's emblem on the pin that held it together.<p>

To finish it off, Jacob was wearing the Crown of the Prince and was looking at the ground embarrassed. Dani smiled at him, "Come on, you look great," She said as she led him to the dining room. "No, I don't. This is far too much, what's wrong with my jumpsuit?"

"Other than the fact that you can hardly breathe in it, it doesn't give you a lot of movement and it's a jumpsuit." Dani asked smiling at him, Jacob face-faulted at being beaten as they arrived at the dining room.


	22. Chapter 22

The whole place was huge, the royal colors, black and white, were all over the place. At the front of the table were Pandora and her brothers and next to them were Dan and Dani's husband.

All of them stood up when they two entered and Dani smiled as she walked up to the table. As the two did, they all the whole kingdom almost watching them from their own tables, all over the dining room. Jacob was getting more and more uncomfortable under their gaze as the two soon arrived at the table and sat down with Dani next to her husband and Jacob next to his uncle, who was in a chair slightly higher than everyone's.

With that, everyone but Pandora sat down and Pandora addressed the audience. As usual, the speech was in Greek, but Dan translated for Jacob. "Today, we have been blessed with the return of our King and my heart son to our kingdom, the King of All Ghosts, Dan Phantom. As well, we are celebrating our 22nd year of peace and prosperity under his rule." Everyone cheered at that,

"But most of all we have been blessed with a special visitor," She turned to Jacob.

"Our King's nephew and Heir, Jacob Phantom," Jacob gulped at that and Dan looked at his heart mother with that.

Pandora smiled at them and then turned back to the audience and finished

"May we celebrate for our King has returned." The whole room went into an uproar with that and then the dinner began.

"Mother, I thought I said that if he wanted to, he could be my heir. I did not mean that he was my heir nor did he chose. Actually I hope he doesn't choose until he comes of age," Dan hissed at Pandora. Pandora and Dora shared a look and sighed,

"Forgive us, but the thought that you have an heir finally," She stressed as Dan frowned at them "Was too amazing not to mention it. You know everyone wants you to settle down and make an heir," Dan blushed and then coughed a little,

"May we change the subject,"

"As you wish, though you'll the one who mentioned it," Pandora smiled at her son. Dan just muttered under his breath and then started to eat the food on his plate. However, he noticed that Jacob was poking at the food on his plate. He sighed,

"Jacob, just try it. Ghost food is actually great," Jacob looked up at him and then back at his food. Slowly, he tried some and then smiled. It wasn't long until he was stuffing the food down his throat. Everyone chuckled as they watched that, but Dan who was thinking about the future.

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed happily as he patted his stuffed stomach as he lay down on his bed in Pandora's castle. "I am so full,"<p>

"I can see that," Dan laughed as he took off his cape and placed it on its stand. "So how did you like the tournament?"

"It was amazing," Jacob said as Dan just rolled his eyes. The tournament was as normal, with Dan vs. Dani in the final match. However, they had been moving so fast that barely anyone had seen them at all. Dan smirked,

"I had hoped so, believe me getting your speed up is on the list of things to train you with." Jacob nodded at that,

"So, when should we start?"

"Tomorrow, Dani and her husband will be helping us." Dan said. Jacob nodded, but then turned unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…Pandora…she c-c-called me Jacob P-P-Phantom," Dan sighed,

"I know, I shouldn't have even mention that you were related to me. If I had known they would take it that…"

"Actually, I liked it," Jacob said sheepishly. Dan looked at him shocked,

"Alright…didn't expect that."

"Yeah, anything better than 'Inviso-Bill" Jacob laughed. Dan gave him a nasty look at that, which just caused Jacob to laugh harder.

"You know I haven't told you the punishment for sneaking around in my home and going into my lab and into the ghost zone…yet." That got Jacob to shut up. "Good, now don't mention that again."

"Alright, if you answer me this, was there another reason you wanted to teach me everything you know?" Dan flinched a little, but then nodded.

"Yeah,"

"And it had something to do with the whole 'Heir' thing?" Jacob asked.

Dan muttered darkly under his breath as Jacob waited for him to speak.

"Bad mouth, always getting me in trouble" Dan said as he then looked over at Jacob. "Yes, there was another reason I wanted to teach you everything I knew. It was a little selfish, but it is all up to you. As you know, I am a King and…well, everyone in the kingdom and in the councils want me to…"

"Settle down?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah and you know get an heir. Fat chance of that," Dan said.

"But I thought that…"

"Most of the ghosts here only want to date me because of my title. There were a few, but most fell apart. I did try, but it didn't work. She actually did like me before I became the king, but…" Dan sighed. "It didn't work out, mostly because of me still feeling something for another."

"Ms. Manson?" Jacob asked thinking about Sam. Dan looked at him and then sighed,

"Don't tell her, but I love her. Like you love Cathy," He smirked. Jacob went red so fast that he barely noticed. Dan had to smile at that as Jacob just muttered things under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Lord Jacob," A voice yelled as Jacob immediately woke up and fell off his bed.<p>

"Yes," He asked.

"Your uncle wanted me to get you for training. Lord Phantom and Princess Dani are waiting for you," A servant said, but this one was dressed in a guard's clothes and his weapon was at his side. Jacob groaned a little as he got up and then walked over to his dresser until he realized he had nothing to change into. The guard smirked at that and then said,

"My lord, Lord Phantom wanted me to give you theses," He then gave Jacob a pile of white and black training clothes. "I believe that Lady Pandora thought this would happen and asked the servant that dealt with your clothes for your size." The guard smirked at him. Jacob muttered under his breath at that and then walked into the restroom and changed. The guard was still waiting for him though when he came out.

"Do you need anything?"

"My orders were to take you to the training area when you are ready," He said. Jacob muttered under his breath as he followed the guard to the area.

**Training Begins next chapter. If I am somehow taking pieces from other stories, I am not doing it on purpose. Everything I have written is coming from me or my research about Greek heroes and Pandora and normal King things. Pandora seems like a better mother than Maddie in my opinion even if she was only present in one episode of the show, which completely sucks...Oh, well. Again I apology if I am. But I am really not doing it on purpose. **

**We are really ****getting close to the big battle between Dan and the rebels. What will happen? Only my muse knows...**

**But I think we have 8 or more chapters to go and that's the end. **

**With Busted, I might do a sequel, but getting Phantom Secret and Pharaoh Phantom done is first then perhaps Busted II or something like that. **

**Anyway, please read and review. :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning, warning, there is one cuss word in this section, warning, warning. **

"Not good enough," Achilles yelled as he hit Jacob with an uppercut and blew him into the air after Jacob had dodged Dani's attack. Jacob groaned as he landed and slowly stood back up. He looked and saw Achilles, Dani and Dan all looking at him in relaxed stances.

"He's right, you have to know where your enemies are or you will die," Dani said.

"Now again," She yelled as Dan charged at Jacob and punched him twice, knocking him down. Dani was about to attack as well, but

"Alright, that's enough for today," Dan said suddenly as Dani relaxed. Jacob was confused by that until he realized,

"I lost my form didn't I?" He asked as he looked around and proved that he was in his human form now.

"Yes, but don't worry. It'll come to you. Right now we have to leave," Dan said as he walked off. Jacob immediately followed him as Dani and Achilles headed to change in their rooms.

* * *

><p>Jacob gasped as he and his uncle entered the hanger that was next to Pandora's castle, he was looking at the black jet that he knew was the same one that he and his uncle used to get to his uncle's home.<em> How was at here?<em> He thought as he looked up at Dan. Dan sighed when he saw that,

"Jacob, I am rich, do you not think I owe the land strip, the warehouse, and the tunnels under the airports or an autopilot jet?" Jacob felt a little embarrassed at that, but then asked,

"How are you so rich anyway?" Dan sighed

"Have you ever heard of the phase 'from the right side of the track'?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I owe half of the tracks in the human zone as well as all in the ghost zone. I owe some piece if not all of all the railroad companies in the human zone. Add that to the money in investments, plus GZ itself, you get a lot of money," Dan said as the two walked up into the jet,

"Mmm and you just accepted it?"

"Oh, H to the no, no way," Dan laughed. Jacob arched an eye-brow at that

"Huh,"

"Listen you have been taught about Pariah and the battle right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Jacob asked not knowing where Dan was going with this.

"I was fighting against Pariah to protect the town, nothing more or less. I stole the ecto-suit because Valerie and my dad would have died if they used it. I had the best chance to defeat Pariah and not die, but I came very close, something that shouldn't happen with my condition. I had planned to return the suit, but Plasmius stole it and I had to destroy it to escape another of his traps,"

Jacob nodded at that and then sat down in the cockpit, copilot's chair. Dan took the pilot's seat. "So, every story that..."

"Is wrong, no ghost is not that, not anymore." Dan said to him.

"My parents are still thick headed as they were in the past. They have no idea what a ghost really is, they are just scared and nothing more. As I said, no ghost acts like that and barely any ever did,"

"Other than the rebels" Jacob asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dan said sadly. "So where do you want to go?" Dan asked as he started his pre-flight.

"Uh…well, would it too vague to say 'everywhere'?" Danny smiled at that.

"Alright, then everywhere we will go." He said as he pulled the plane out of the hanger and then up into the skies high above the Ghost Zone. With that, Dan moved the plane towards another huge Castle that was black and white. "What is that?" Jacob asked. "My Keep, welcome to my castle," Dan said as he started the landing cycle.

* * *

><p>Jacob sighed as he and his uncle walked through the huge Castle that was Dan's Keep. There were hundreds of Knights in armor that flanked both side of the hallway. The whole place was made of stone and some metal as well.<p>

However, it was still beautiful. Jacob was reminded of his uncle's car, plane and home as the two continued to walk though the hallway. Soon, they arrived at the huge wooden and metal doors with Dan's emblem on it.

Dan saw it and then turned to Jacob, who was attempting to hold his phantom form, which was causing him to pant heavily with every step. However, Dan was looking at something else. "You know, if you are going to be called Jacob Phantom and be my heir, we have to put my emblem on your jumpsuit,"

"What?" Jacob yelled jolting out of his phantom form and falling down onto the ground. Dan smirked, "I thought that would make you lose focus." Jacob glared at his uncle as he slowly got up.

Dan rolled his eyes and then opened the door. The whole throne room was full of light and beautiful. It had a sense of protection and welcoming in it that the old King would never have. Windows were present on both sides and at the end was a high back throne chair that had Dan's emblem on it and was colored in the colors of the Royal Family of the Ghost Zone.

Dan however shook his head when he saw that someone most likely Pandora told a servant to add a second chair next to his, not on where his Queen would sit, but his heir.

"I am going to have a word with her," He muttered under his breath as he walked towards his chair. Jacob however just continued to look around. The place, while the main colors were black and white, it followed very Greek and Romanian styles.

It was a perfect fusion of modern materials with medieval designs included in the throne chairs and architecture yet with a Greek and Romanian style to the paint. Jacob whistled unconsciously as he continued to look around.

"Are you done gawking?" A voice said that was deep and dark.

Jacob gasped and immediately turned to see a ghost coming from the wall, dressed in black and silver armor with a torn purple cape and a helmet that covered his whole face only showing the green eyes under it. His glowing green sword was at his side and a green and purple aura came from him as well as power, a lot of power.

During the time it took the ghost to go through the wall, Jacob had gone white pale and shaking a little from curiousness. He had an idea who the ghost was. The ghost turned to him and yelled.

"You are in the presence of his majesty, you are to bow in his presence," The ghost glared at him as he walked up to Jacob. Jacob was frozen in fear of the sight of the ghost. He had heard the stories from his grandparents and parents many times and knew that the ghost in front of him was the terror, monster, loyal Fright Knight and he was scared completely. The Fright Knight was within 1 foot of Jacob when a voice yelled.

"Fright Knight, down," Dan said stopping the Knight. "But my lord,"

"I wouldn't harm your prince and perhaps your future king," Dan smirked. The Fright Knight looked at his king and then at Jacob who sighed and allowed the ring to appear to change him into Jacob Phantom. The Fright Knight gasped at that and then immediately bowed.

"Forgive me, my lord. I did not know," Jacob looked at him shocked and then at his uncle, who was not looking. "Uh…it's fine, really,"

"As you wish, my Lord," The Fright Knight said standing up. With that, Dan said

"Now that introductions are done, Jacob get in your chair," as he pointed at the chair next to him. Jacob gulped at that but then slowly walked up to it and sat down in it. Dan smiled at that and then turned to the Fright Knight. "Now that we have arrived, shall we get down to business?" The Fright Knight immediately nodded and then pulling out a scroll started to call the meeting to order.


	24. Chapter 24

Two months later

Dan and Jacob were walking around after Ember had dropped them off while on the way to Jump City for a concert. Dan had to smile when he remembered how every time his nephew met a new ghost, he would freak out.

He was far better now, but right now the two were talking about the future and Jacob's relationships with his family and friends. Dan had just finished talking about his parents and how to deal with them so Jacob was put at ease about that.

"So, other than your grandparents and Valerie, is there any other threat or problem that we have missed?" Dan asked Jacob as the two walked around the very edge of the island with Dan showing Jacob the edge of the shield that protected the place by placing his hand on it, showing it.

"Well, there is Cathy,"

"Ah, she got her father's smarts, but her mother's hatred of ghosts as well. It's a shame." Dan said sadly.

"That is one relationship I wished I could have bended. Valerie is a strong and dangerous hunter. Out of all the ghost hunters, she is one of the ones that ghosts do not want to meet. I wished I could convince her that I did not mean for her father to lose his job and that Cujo was at that time, not mine." Dan said sadly.

"And you know that Cathy…"

"Is scared of ghosts? What do you expect from someone whose mother was Valerie?" Dan nodded, "Yes, I do, but don't let that stop you. There is always going to be someone who will not like you, no matter what you do," He finished as Jacob nodded to agree.

Soon, Dan sighed, "Well, Jacob, today's the last day of training. Tomorrow, I'm going with you back to Amity and well school begins. I hope that at least every Friday you can come to the ghost zone and met me at the stadium for training and to see how you have improved." Jacob looked at his uncle and then nodded to agree.

"Good, then there are two things, I need to give to you before we leave," Dan smiled at him. Jacob sighed, was this like the whole ceremony where he got his uncle's symbol of his chest or when he had to actually talk during a meeting with the Werewolf council?

That was…horrifying. Dan just chuckled knowing what Jacob was thinking. _Honestly, why did Lowell make the kid speak_? He was sure to have a word with him when he could. "No, I want to give you this," He said as Teyla walked up to them from the forest with a silver suitcase. She placed it on her arms and opened it showing Jacob the contents.

"Young Master Fenton, Master Fenton had this specifically made for you," She smiled as Jacob pulled out the silver and white jacket that was exactly like Dan's just different colors. Even the DP emblem was on it. Dan, when he saw Jacob looking at the emblem, said

"The emblem is a fail-safe tracking beacon as well as a transmitter."

Jacob looked up at his uncle confused. Dan just smiled, "Inside is a tracking beacon that you can activate by pressing on it. It sends a signal to mine and Dani's."

"So, if I ever get in trouble, I can use it?" Jacob asked.

"Only if you are in serious trouble, remember Dani is busy being the princess of Apollonia and I am the King of the ghost zone. I do not and will not have time to save your skin every time you get into trouble." Dan said.

"If you need to reach me or Dani, use the new cell phone I gave ya," He finished. Jacob nodded, remembering the very expensive and top of the line GZ phone that not even Tucker or Technus could hack with video camera, normal camera, ecto-lock that unlocked the cell phone only for Jacob's unique ecto-signature. The whole cell was silver and black and shiny, it was beyond any cell that he had ever seen.

"Alright," Dan said as he turned to Teyla. "Inform Walter and Thomas to have my car ready."

"Of course, sir," She smiled closing the briefcase as Jacob put the jacket on.

"Now, the second thing is much more dangerous than a mere jacket. I am giving you it because you have proven yourself worthy of it and that it." With that, Dan took off the ring that was on his finger and then placed it in Jacob's hand.

Jacob gasped a little, but Dan just nodded and soon the two walked in silence back towards the mansion where Thomas and Walter were waiting with Dan's car already pulled out of the garage.

"Thomas, Walter, keep watch over the house. I hope not to be long."

"Take as much time as you need."

They smiled as Dan and Jacob got into the car and then drove off heading back to Amity Park, where somehow Jacob would explain the new jacket_…What in the world did I sign up for?_ Jacob thought as the adventure continued.

**Thus ends part 1 of Phantom Secret. Part 2 will be the battle and then part three will be the aftermath...What will happen? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Why did no one ask about the whole Ember McLane thing in the past chapter. She was the Ember that dropped them off. Why didn't anyone see that? Also why is no one asking about the second thing that Dan gave Jacob? Oh, well, what can you do. For those that asked if I was going to continue part two in this, well here is your answer.**

**Read and Review. **

**Three months later: (Author's note: since the end of the last chapter, so it's sometime during December, close to the end of school)**

Jacob sighs as he finished his last final test of the day and then walked out into the hallway. He smiled that school was about to be finish for thanksgiving and Dan had been convinced to actually come and visit, something had never happened before and it shocked everyone other than Jacob.

He had a feeling why Dan was coming and knew it wasn't good. For the past few weeks, he had been feeling like something bad was about to happen but didn't know what. He sighed as he walked towards his home until his ghost sense went off.

Gasping he ran into the alley and saw Cathy being attacked by a ghost in police armor. Walker's goons, Jacob thought in rage as he saw the goon grab Cathy.

"Let her go," He yelled firing his anti-ghost gun that hit the goon and then dissolved him. He ran over to Cathy and slowly helped her up. "Cathy, it's ok, we have to go,"

"Don't think so, punk," A deep voice said as Cathy and Jacob turned to see…

"Walker," Jacob whispered pressing his emblem on his jacket as fear started to appear in him. Cathy was paling badly as she looked at the tall and very scary ghost in front of her. Walker smirked watching them,

"You're coming with me," He said as his goons grabbed them both.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Jacob found himself with Cathy, both unharmed, with Cathy's parents, his parents and his grandparents all in the center of town, at city hall. In front of him were Walker and some of his goons. He was glaring at the ghost warden, knowing that if his family and friends weren't there, he would beat them all up and return them to the ghost zone himself, but now. He looked at his jacket,<p>

_I have to wait._ Walker was talking through a radio and only Jacob could hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, Plasmius, but the punk wasn't with them at all. He isn't in the city,"

"Then where could he be?" A raspy voice asked enraged.

"Don't know, but I think I know how to get him here quicker," Walker smirked as he looked over at Jacob's family. Jacob paled when Walker started to walk over to his grandparents.

Forgetting about his uncle, Jacob ran so quickly that barely anyone saw him in front of Walker, blocking him from his family.

"What are you going to do, punk?" Walker asked smirking, standing in front of Jacob. Jacob just rolled his eyes as he closed them and breathed out calmly. The DP emblem on his jacket still blinking slowly,

"Gee, I don't know," Jacob said as he opened his eyes, showing them to be glowing bright green. Walker arched an eye-brow at that but just chuckled…until an unnatural wind blow around Jacob as two shadows appeared behind him.

"Attacking my nephew and my family is not a good idea." An ice cold voice said from the shadows. Both of them had their arms crossed.

"I have to agree, attacking my nephew and my family is not good at all," A female voice said as the shadow appeared to be Dani in her human half.

"Then what should we do to him?" The first voice said showing to be Dan in his human half.

"Punk," Walker muttered with that. Jacob smiled when he heard the two,

"Make him pay?" He asked. The two laughed,

"Not a half bad idea, but first let's show him who he is facing," Dani said as the three smirked. Everyone was shocked by that as the unnatural wind increased around the three and the sky turned dark.

Walker's eyes had gone wide when he saw the punk and the clone show up but was confused why. He looked around and couldn't find anything until he saw the jackets the three were wearing. All of them had a DP emblem on it and they were all blinking steady.

"Oh, hell, the punk been transmitting his location," He yelled pointing at Jacob's jacket. The three smirked,

"Still slow on the uptake aren't ya?" Dan asked as the three took off their jackets. All of them landed on the ground with a loud thud causing the Fentons and the others behind them to look at the three shocked. The wind suddenly picked up as all three of them yelled

"We are the Phantoms." Dan immediately slammed his fist into his hand. Dani brought her hands to her side and Jacob make a fist out of both of his hands. "Going Ghost" Suddenly the ring appeared at each of their middle. Their family and friends gasped when the girl turned into Dani Phantom, Dan turned into Danny Phantom, but the biggest shock when Jacob transformed into…

"Jacob Phantom?" Jazz asked shocked. The halfa's didn't notice them and then suddenly vanished from sight.

Walker and his goons gasped and immediately looked around for the three. Suddenly many screams echoed throughout the city as Walker and the others turned to see that all of Walkers goons were knocked out and the three Phantoms were behind him.

Walker gulped as Dan and Jacob vanished and then appeared right in front of him and landed two uppercuts on him, blowing him down to the ground. As he slowly stood back up, Dani kicked him in the back and Jacob and Dan in the gut.

As he turned back to face the Fentons and others, Jacob appeared between them and him and said

"And this is for attacking Cathy!" He punched Walker hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. With that, he relaxed and saw his uncle and aunt suck up Walker and his goons into the thermos. Dan looked at his friends and family and sighed

"So, I presume we have a plan?" Dani smiled at him and then activated the comlink in her ear. "Agent A?"

"We're an hour away," She heard back and then told Dan the news.

Dan hissed a little, but then smirked, "Alright, they're here. Frostbite, you may commence,"

"With pleasure, Great One," Frostbite's voice said. Suddenly a single howl came throughout the city as three ghost portals opened behind the Phantoms. Soon, an army of armored Knights, unarmored Yetis armed with swords, spears, axes, and other weapons with three lines of white and black tanks armored with a 140mm anti-ghost and human tank gun and three anti-ghost and human chain guns.

Jacob and Dan shook their heads at that, they both disliked them when they first saw them and still did, but agreed to have it produced for protection.

"Luke," Dani said suddenly,

"Yes, my lord?" One of the Knights said walking up to Dani.

"Commence plan 2A," She said. The Knight smiled,

"Yes, my lord," With that, the many knights and Yetis started to form into ranks. Dan watched on knowing that if his sister was involved nothing could go wrong and like Achilles said, 'Dani could defeat the Ancient Romans themselves with nothing but a staple and a thermos.'

"Dani, is everything ready?" Dan asked after some time seeing all of his people ready to fight as he snapped his fingers and caused his own skeleton army to rise, the humans all 'eeped' at that, remembering the soldiers from when Pariah attempted to take over the city.

Dan sighed at that, "I'll take the main force to where Vlad and his many force is. Can't believe I didn't figure it out,"

"Danny, relax. You can beat him, I know you can. So relax and so what? We're here now and this time he won't escape." Dani smiled as Dan smiled back. Tucker, Jazz and Sam looked over looking at one another about what had just happened.

"Alright, Jacob, you and ten Knights are staying here to protect them," Jacob looked at his friends and family, who were looking at him scared and shocked. He sighed,

"Alright, Lance," He said turning to the Knight wearing silver armor and actually Jacob's top Knight.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Can you and your team stay with me to defend my friends and family?" Jacob asked. Lance looked at Jacob, then at Jacob's family and friends and then to his men. His men all nodded,

"Of course, my Lord," Jacob smiled at that,

"Thank you,"

"Alright, we don't have the time for this. We need to stop Vlad and his forces before they get even further into the city…" Dan started...

"Too late, Whelp," A voice said suddenly.

**The Battle begins! The Fentons and others know the truth now. Will they all be able to survive or is someone about to end up in big trouble. Part 2 begins now.**

**Rant: I really dislike how some of the stories I read that show Dani as weak, she isn't. One, she was able to knock Danny out when she attacked him. Second, she was smart enough to overshadow Lancer and Maddie to save Danny and his friends from trouble and not Jack like Danny did when he first learned how to overshadow. Third, she was able to survive for who knows how long on the streets and was brave enough to go and leave both the times she showed up. So, I see Dani as more as a leader and strong then weak which is why I have made her as I did. I really wish Butch Hartman would create a little side series of where Dani went, but you know... I'm not his boss or muse...**

**Alright, enough with the stupid rant. Read and Review.**

**Updates will take more time because of finals coming up, but I hope to finish Phantom Secret by the end of this year and then Pharaoh Phantom. **

**For the author of Wild Side, if you are reading this, please update. While I love the Danny and Sam love feast, seeing Danny and Ember together is just as good. So please update. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Another warning, there is one cuss word in this, because of the battle but not much. It's time to show how much powerful Jacob has become. **

In a split second, Dani, Dan, and Jacob turned with swords drawn to look at the ghosts and deflecting three ecto-blasts with their swords out of harm's way of their friends, family and people.

Soon, the ghosts appeared to be, Skulker, Spectra, Bertrand, Aragon, traitor knights of Dora's Kingdom, Hotep-Ra and his sphinx, and at the head was Vlad with hundreds of Walker's goons.

"Daniel,"

"Vladimir," Dan said moving into a relaxed position. Vlad's eyes went wide at that, but he just smirked.

"Been busy without me around, huh?" He asked looking at the army that Dan had gathered. Dan smirked,

"You don't know the half of it,"

"And look a new halfa. Have you and Miss Samantha gotten a children?" Vlad said eyeing Sam, which was caught by Dan. Dan immediately fired a red-ecto blast at him, knocking him down to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK OR LOOK AT SAM LIKE THAT" Dan hissed. Vlad just laughed and stood up.

"Surrender the throne to me, Daniel and I promise you and your family will not be harmed." Dan frowned at that and then stood up to his fullest height.

_Alright, GIWs still an hour away, and the councils don't know yet. We barely defeated the force that attacked me at home. Thomas and Walter are still cleaning that up so this is all we have._ Dan looked around and when Dani nodded, smirked, _we have enough._

"I will give you all a chance to surrender. Otherwise you will be tried for treason." The ghosts just laughed,

"That's a no?" Dan asked. They nodded.

"Then fine, you have declared war on the Royal Family of the Ghost Zone, the Kingdom of the Ghost Zone and all governments under its control and allied with it. The Knights of Dora and Phantom, the Guard of Apollonia, the Warriors of the Far Frozen, the Military Force of the GZ, an army of over a billion and do you think you can win?" Dan finished as all the ghosts under his command got ready for battle. Vlad just yelled,

"Kill them all," All the ghosts under his command charged at that as Dan's archers fired.

"Hold the line," Dan yelled charging right into the line of ghosts and blowing half of them into the walls. All the ghosts under his command cheered at that.

"For the King, for the Zone,"

"Captain, with me," Dani yelled as she flew up into the air and fired down at Vlad's forces.

"Yes, sir," The Head of the Guard yelled as he and three more followed her. However, many of Walker's goons followed them and an air battle started to ring out above.

The two groups of Knights were fighting out between them as Aragon, Vlad and Skulker stayed behind the lines and watched.

* * *

><p>Dan and Skulker were fighting it out.<p>

"Why don't you just quit?" Dan yelled hitting Skulker hard in the head.

"Not until you are a trophy on my wall," Skulker yelled as he fired a round of missiles, which just exploded harmless on a green and black shield that Dan had raised in two seconds. Dan smirked,

"Nice try," suddenly he disappeared and then reappeared behind Skulker and punched him hard in the back. Skulker yelled out as Dan pulled off his jet pack.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jacob and his Knights were still standing in front of the family and friends, not fighting…yet.<p>

"Spectra, Bertrand, go give the new Halfa some of our hospitality." The two ghosts smiled.

"With pleasure," Suddenly the two ran directly towards Jacob and the family with ten of Walker's goons. "They're going after Jacob," One of the Knights yelled about to go after them not seeing another Knight about to kill him. Dan immediately cut the knight in half as he turned to his Knight.

"Don't worry about him. He can hold his own, focus on the battle."

"Yes, my lord," The Knight said swinging his sword and cutting another three Knights in half.

Jacob was looking everywhere but at his family and friends.

He knew that if he called his uncle via his jacket that there was a possibility that his identify would be revealed and didn't want to see their rejection on their faces.

"My lord, Spectra and Bertrand have broken the line." A Knight yelled. Jacob smiled at that as he looked and did saw the two with ten goons.

"Deal with Walker's goons. Those two are mine," He ordered as he ran to face the two

"As you wish, my lord. Alright defense formation, here they come," Lance yelled as the Knights moved into defensive formation. Jacob stopped suddenly when Spectra and Bertrand were in front of him.

"So, is the little failure ready for round two?" Bertrand asked. Jacob smiled,

"Trust me. It won't be much of a round." He fired two yellow ecto-blasts at them, blowing them both back.

"What the Hell," Spectra yelled as Jacob continued to fire at them. Lance smiled at that, but then turned to the goons and charged.

The Fentons and others watched from behind the lines as many ghosts risked their afterlives to protect them.

The battle between Jacob's knights and Walker's goons was the most present. The goons were falling quickly, but suddenly one broke though the line and headed directly towards them. A Knight immediately saw that and ran to stop him.

They met up with the Knight taking a directly hit, but swinging his sword cut the goon right in half. It was then that the screams of the ghosts reached their ears.

Sam immediately ran into Fenton Works with that as everyone else was too scared to do anything.

Jacob screamed when Bertrand punched him into the wall of a building and fell to the ground. "Jacob!" John yelled. "Guys," Sam yelled with armfuls of weapons.

"Here," She threw them to them and all of them caught them. She cocked the one she had. "Are we really going to let them and Danny fight alone," She said as she fired at two of the ghosts, knocking them out.

Spectra had grabbed Jacob by his throat and was about to cut him with her claws when two voices yelled,

"Don't dare touch our son," She turned and gasped.


	27. Chapter 27

John and Jazz immediately fired their weapons at her, blowing her away and making her let go of Jacob. John and Jazz immediately ran over to Jacob as he attempted to get his breath back.

"Jacob, are you," Jacob gasped and then grabbed the two and moved them out of the way just as Bertrand hit the wall, hard. With that, he sucked Bertrand into the thermos and sighed. Jazz and John smiled at him.

"Are you ok, son?"

"Yeah, thank you, but this fight is far from over." He said as he fired two more ecto-blasts, knocking two more goons out. Lance soon joined them.

"My lord, everyone is accounted for no injuries." Jacob sighed,

"That was only the first wave, Lance. Everyone stand at the ready," Jacob yelled as he and the Knights got back into position as the battle continued.

"Hotep-Ra, get that halfa," Plasmius yelled as Hotep-Ra smiled and then with his sphinx charged through the ranks of soldiers. The knights and goons yelled as the sphinx ran over them not caring if they were his allies or not.

Dan flew up at that and then right at Hotep-Ra and punched him right in the face. Hotep-Ra groaned but then smirked,

"You won't win this time,"

"Want to bet," Dan smirked showing Hotep-Ra his staff. Hotep-Ra went wide eye as he gasped.

"Tucker heads up," Dan yelled throwing the staff to Tuck.

"NO" Hotep-Ra yelled shoving Dan down off of the sphinx. Tucker had grabbed the staff, but didn't know what to do.

"Uh…what am I supposed to do with this?"

"The same thing you did when you turned the school back to Egyptian times, Tuck!" Dan yelled in a fist fight with Hotep-Ra.

"Oh, right," Tucker said as he waved the staff around causing both the sphinx and Hotep-Ra to be locked back up in their tombs.

"Way to go, Tucker," Dan smiled as he landed next to Jacob and the others.

However, all of them went fearful at that. Dan sighed again as he raised an ecto-shield to defend then from another pink ecto-blast. He turned to Jacob, "Back to work," He said as he flew off back into the war zone.

Jacob sighed as he looked at his parents, grandparents and others sad that they were still scared of him and his uncle.

He nodded to Lance and then together the two started to attack the goons and knights that somehow managed to get through the hundreds of lines of knights and soldiers that his uncle had gathered.

Meanwhile, the Fentons and others continued to attack the ghosts as well, but made sure not to hit one of the ones protecting them.

They had seen everything with their own eyes and while they were shocked, they were not about to allow a member of their family fight alone.

Fentons stay together no matter what. However, Jacob, Dani and Dan didn't see what they were doing at all. They were too focus in with the battle and defeating Plasmius and protecting their city and their love ones as ecto-blasts, screams, yells, blasts and explosives rocked the whole city as the battle between Dan and Plasmius continued on.


	28. Chapter 28

The battle turned for the worst as Dan's forces were slowly but surely pushed back. "Dani"

"All tanks open fire,"

Dani yelled as she and their forces retreated and as the tanks forced Vlad's forces back. Dan jumped over a tank that had been set up as a barrier where Dani, Luke and Lance were.

Jacob and the other knights had hide behind another tank as they continued to fire at Vlad's army. Dan started to speak and someone wanting to be included in it ran towards them and using a flagpole and flipped over to them. As she landed she cocked her weapon and fired at two goons that almost got to Dan and the others.

Dan's mouth fell right to the ground with that as he looked at her shocked. Dani rolled her eyes and clicked Dan's mouth shut. "So, what now" She asked.

They had Skulker, Spectra, Bertrand and many knights and all of Walker's goons in thermos, but Vlad and Aragon still had a sizable army and most of theirs were injured. Dan sighed,

"I'm not sure."

Just as if things were over another ghost portal opened across from them and Pandora and Dora with their armies came though.

"Oh, did we miss the butt-whipping, as you call it?" Dora asked. Dan and Dani shared a look, but then smiled.

"Nope,"

"Good," Dora smiled as she turned to Pandora, who smiled. Pandora raised her staff and yelled,

"Habet procul lemma!" The thousands of warriors under her command immediately started to run towards the rebels. Vlad and Aragon gasped as they troopers were rerouted away from Dan's forces and attacked.

"You arrived just in time," Dan sighed.

"Think nothing of it, King Phantom and we brought help," Dan cocked an eye-brow at that confused. Suddenly the moon turned blood red and howls echoed throughout the city.

Dan smirked as three knives flew in the air and hit three different goons. Everyone looked up to see a group of people wearing black with red eyes all over the city.

"Our army of assassins and soldiers came for the fight against 1,043,354,353 ghosts" A deep voice said as all of the people jumped down to ground level. Dan smiled as he saw Lord Valorcrest, Kev, William and Seras. Lord Valorcrest smiled back, "Attack,"

The army of vampires welding different weapons or elements charged past Dan and the others. Aragon and Plasmius gasped as the vampires torn through their soldiers and then headed right towards them. "Plasmius, this has turned for the worse. I'm leaving," He yelled as he started to leave until…

Three ecto-blasts nearly got him and a voice yelled, "Leave my brother for me," Dora suddenly charged in her dragon form right at Aragon, blowing him back. Plasmius growled as he fired ecto-blasts at the vampires blowing most of them back. Their screams reached Dan's ears causing him to glare hard at Plasmius.

"Plasmius is mine," He said as he charged right towards Plasmius. Plasmius hissed but then changed directions and head straight for…

"Cathy!" Dan and Jacob yelled as Dan was kicked in the side by one of the enemy knights.

Plasmius continued on his charge without a single obstacle. Cathy had gone ghostly white as she looked at the vampire ghost heading right for her.

Jacob in a split decision, wanting to protect her at all costs, suddenly turned into a green, ghostly gas and found himself right in front of Vlad. Not knowing what he was doing, he took a deep breath and then screamed. Everyone covered their ears as very powerful waves of green energy came from his mouth and blew Plasmius back until Dan caught him by his throat.

Jacob continued to release his attack until he had to catch his breath and lost his ghost form and fell to the ground.

"JACOB!" Cathy, Jazz and John yelled as they ran to him and then gently picked him up. He had lost consciousness, but was still alive.

Dan's eyes went cold when he saw that and then threw Plasmius far away from everyone.

"Dani, clean everything up. I'll deal with Plasmius," He said as he flew away at full speed to where he had thrown Plasmius. Dani nodded as she and the remaining ghosts started to clean the battle up.

Plasmius groaned as he slowly got up.

_Seems that Daniel has improved,_ He thought as Dan landed right behind him.

"Daniel, do you really ready to fight me?" Vlad asked smugly. However, Dan wasn't in the mood for games, his eyes have narrowed as he was glaring at Vlad; hate was the only emotion in his eyes. Vlad, however, was unaware of it because he continued

"Since you didn't surrender, I will not be so merciful now." He smirked, 'I will you your family and friends and make you watch," He finished as the aura around Dan increased as did the unnatural wind around him and his power. "Then come, sing, dance, Vlad as we danced with the devil,"

Dan yelled as he went full on ghost, now in a medieval armor that was black and white. It covered his whole body, and the crown of fire had turned into a medieval helmet and his hair was a raging inferno going all the way down his back.

He pulled out his green sword, the sword of the King and filled it with ecto-plasm as he readied for an attack.

Vlad sneered and immediately charged at Dan. Dan swung his sword as did Vlad and the two met with a clang. Everyone looked at them shocked, the power of the two were beyond anything they had ever seen.

Soon, though, Dan was able to force Vlad back. Vlad gasped as he had to dodge Dan's blade, but smirk as he fired an ecto-blast at Dan.

However, Dan's flaming mane absorbed it and Dan kicked Vlad back. Vlad groaned as he landed, but then teleported away. Dan frowned under his mask, but then closed his eyes and relied on his ears only.

Everyone looked at him confused, other than Dani. Jacob was slowing regaining consciousness, but was looking at Dan, _come on uncle_. Suddenly three pink ecto-blasts and a lightning bolt came from one of the buildings towards Dan.

"Danny," Everyone yelled, but when the blasts hit, Dan had disappeared. Vlad and everyone were shocked by that until…

"Hey, Fruitloop," A voice yelled as Vlad was kicked in the gut and off of the roof.

Everyone turned to see Dan, in his normal Phantom form, on one knee smirking at Vlad. Vlad was shocked until three more Dan's appeared around the city. Vlad rolled his eyes as he created five copies and then each other charged at one of Dan's copies.

However, Dan increased his speed and ran from the copies and then waited for the right time. Dani smirked as he watched that. Suddenly, his copies spilt up and then changed direction and hit each of Vlad's copies, one after other, hitting them with everything, earth, fire, water, air, ice and lightning.

_How in the world could he have that many powers?_ Vlad ask as his clones were destroyed and he was the only one remaining. All three of Dan's clones appeared in front of him as he looked around and found that he was the only one remaining of his forces, but he refused to give up.

"Vlad, I am not without mercy, if you give up now, I'm sure the Ghost Council will be merciful," Danny said in his best voice.

However, Vlad just started to laugh,


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning cuss word ahead**

"Do you really think that?" Vlad asked. The Dan's shared a look,

"Yeah, even if you can't see it," They smirked. Vlad just smirked back,

"You were always too soon to gain victory, Daniel, I still have one move left to play," He said as he pulled out a device and clicked the button.

All of a sudden, the sky turned dark and everyone looked up to see…

"What the hell is that?" Valerie yelled shocked. However, Dan and Dani did. It was a bomb, one of the very few ectorarium bombs that were stole from a GIW warehouse minutes before the battle.

"You sick bastard," Dan yelled as his men started to run from the bomb.

Vlad just laughed, "What are you going to do…" Dan's clones suddenly hit Vlad right towards the bomb, but it was still heading towards them. Dan absorbed his clones and then looked up at the bomb.

"Danny, don't," Dani said. Dan just looked at her,

"I have to, get everyone out of here," He said charging right towards the bomb.

Dani sighed, but then yelled

"YOU HEARD HIM, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE," Every ghost and human immediately started to ran from the bomb as Dan headed right towards it and Vlad.

Vlad had stopped himself in his flight, but now found himself between Dan and the bomb. He was about to teleport out, but Dan suddenly glowed green and then rainbow colors as he changed into his full ghost form.

Vlad arched an eye-brow at that, but then gasped as Dan fired a full body ecto-blast at him and the bomb.

The blast caught him right in his gut as he screamed out in pain, feeling the blast go right through him and through the bomb as well. Dan continued on his charge as he hit Vlad and then the bomb.

It exploded in a shower of green as everyone looked at it in shock. Dan groaned as his ecto-shield that he had raised to protect himself was pushed back as the bomb continued to explode with the pieces of ectorarium hit his shield over and over again.

Dan groaned as his shield finally failed just as the bomb stopped and blew him back.

His attack and ecto-shield had been able to destroy the bomb, but now he didn't have the power to do anything now.

His jumpsuit was now completely torn to pieces and he had been forced out of his full ghost form.

_I'm too weak to even fly,_ He thought as he slowly felt himself lose his ghost form. _Great, now what could go wrong,_ He thought as he saw the ground coming towards him, very fast.

_Oh, I just had to ask,_ He thought as he lost consciousness. Dan immediately dropped to the ground, leaving a massive crater in front of the group.

Jacob immediately gasped and after turning intangible and got out of his mother's grip, he flew over to him.

"Uncle," He yelled as he landed and turned human. Everyone gasped when they saw that as Jacob slowly peeked over the crater and gently touched his uncle.

"Uncle" He asked worried. Dan didn't response at that. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at his uncle. However where was the Crown of Fire?

The crown in question suddenly land with a thud in front of Jacob, but the good news was it was still glowing the multi colored flames meaning that Dan was ok, but out cold.

Suddenly, footsteps snapped Jacob out of his stupid and he looked to see his family and friends walking towards them with weapons draw.

He gasped and then moved to defend his uncle.

**Will the Fentons and others attack or will they help? **


	30. Chapter 30

While he knew that they had helped them in battle, there was still a chance that they might attack them.

He powered up a yellow ecto-blast in both of his hands and caught the Ring of Rage, or now the Ring of Exult, that was on his finger.

_The blast from Bertrand must have knocked my glove off, _He thought, but then continued with that Dan said when he gave him the Ring of Exult:

**Flashback:**

Jacob gasped when he saw the Ring of Rage in his hand after his Uncle gave it to him. Jacob looked up at Dan gasping shocked that his uncle would give this to him. Dan sighed,

"Jacob, the Ring of Exult, it's not Rage, is one of the most powerful objects in the ghost zone. However, not for the strength that comes from it."

"It's not known for that?" Jacob asked confused.

"While it is true that under the reign of Pariah Dark, he had the ring, however his want for power caused him to lose all the powers that the ring gave him. When I began the new king, with now I was, not evil, you know, I was able to access the powers of the ring actually pretty easily."

"And why are you giving it to me?" Jacob asked shocked. He was completely scared by what it was.

Everyone, at least, in Amity knew about Pariah and how evil he was and how evil all ghosts were, but the stories about his jewels were the most evil.

Valerie, one of the greatest ghost hunters that the GIW had revealed, is one of the greatest and most dangerous ghost hunters in the world.

However, because of the peace treaties coming from the Ghost Zone and the nations of the world and her lack of following them, she and the other ghost hunters of Amity, mainly the Fentons, were forced to stay in Amity and they molded everyone's minds there that all ghosts were evil.

Their main story was how Valerie was conned by two evil ghosts to hold the Ghost King's ring against her will and how she was betrayed by one she thought was her friend, twice.

It really turned the story of the battle of Pariah into a horror and that's all. Dan and the leaders of the world really hated it and while as Phantom he and the others attempted to convince them otherwise, but they were still too thick-headed.

Now, Jacob was looking at the ring in question that was in his hand. He was more scared then anytime of his life.

Dan sighed as he kneed down to Jacob's level.

"Jacob, there is nothing to be afraid of at all. The ring has served me very well since I became the king and I know it will serve you as well." He smiled. Jacob looked at the ring and then back at his uncle.

"I promise you, it will not turn you evil, no matter what Valerie or my parents say. If you clear your mind, you may hear it," He said as Jacob arched an eye-brow at that, but did what he was told.

As Jacob cleared his mind, he started to hear a clear, but strong voice whisper to him,

"_So you are Phantom's heir and like him are of the purest of heart. It is my honor and duty to serve you my prince. Whenever you need help, call on me and I will answer"_

Jacob gasped when he heard that and looked to see his uncle smiling at him.

"See," He asked. Jacob nodded and then slowly put the ring onto his finger.

"Now, keep the ring on you at all times. Do not lose it, there are many people and forces that would love to get their hands on that. So please take care of it."

"Don't worry, I promise I will," Jacob smiled at Dan. Dan smiled back at that.

**End Flashback:**

Now he had nothing more he could do, the ring allowed him to raise a small army of skeletons that were a last-ditch, bottom of the barrel, plan and well, he had seen his uncle do it, but he himself had never done it yet.

He tensed_, well nothing more to lose. _He thought as he stood up slowly and then snapped his fingers. Slowly, but surely, a skeleton army started to come from the ground in front of him. The Fentons and others were shocked as four skeleton soldiers appeared in front of Jacob and Dan.

"Jacob, just…"

"No, hold on," Valerie said as she looked at Jacob.

Jacob was breathing heavily. The ring of Exult was glowing brightly on his finger, telling the soldiers what to do, but still…the amount of energy it needed to do that was taking a lot out of Jacob.

The soldiers were picking Dan up slowly when suddenly…

Jacob groaned in pain as the ring stopped glowing in power and Jacob dropped to the ground, losing consciousness. The soldiers gasped as they turned to dust and then faded away, dropping Dan back to the ground causing two different thuds to sound out.

With that, the Fentons and others slowly walked towards the unconsciousness forms of Dan and Jacob. "Are they?" Sam asked worried. "No, they're alive or…you know mostly," Tucker said as he gently rolled Jacob over just as many shadows appeared around them and Tucker felt something sharp touching his neck.

"Dare to harm him and I will not allow you to live a second more," A low threatening voice said. Everyone gasped when they saw Dani with her sword ready to cut Tucker's head right off.

"Now, ghost, he is one of…"

"He is a half ghost, you are ghost hunters so unless you promise not to harm either of them, don't try," Dani said as many more humans, vampires and ghosts suddenly appeared.

The Fentons and others looked at them and they looked at them, not knowing what to do at all.

**Part two has ended, Part three will begin soon. **


	31. Chapter 31

Time Skip:

Dan slowly woke up, noticing that something warm and heavy, but not too heavy, comfortable in fact actually, was on top of him. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and found himself in his room,_ not the lab?_ He asked confused. He attempted to get up, but his body screamed 'No' and he felt something soft on top of him.

He found that whatever it was, he had cuddled with it while he was asleep and it had long raven hair. He chuckled. There was only one thing that was like that.

"Sammy," He whispered gently moving her hair of her face and found that she was still asleep. He groaned as he looked around and found that it was dark, but he could still see perfectly. _So what now?_ He asked himself as he moved a little and then gently shook her up.

"Mmm, what do you want?" She murmured cuddling deeper into Dan. Dan just smiled,

"Sammy, can you explain what's going on," He said a little harsh, eyes going green. Sam woke up with that and then yelled,

"Danny" as she hugged him tightly happily.

"Oh…" Dan groaned,

"Sam," He yelled as Sam just cuddled into him.

"Danny, I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" She asked still worried. Dan looked down at her,

"I'm fine," He smiled,

"But what happened?" Sam went tense in his arms and she slowly looked up at him.

"Don't you remember?" She asked a little worried. Dan's eyes went wide, but then he shook his head 'no'. Sam, however, saw right past it. _He remembers, of course he does. He just wants to know how much I remember._ She smirked and then rubbed her face against his cheek.

"Sam?" He asked feeling his cheeks warm up.

"Danny," Sam started as a whisper.

"Are you really Phantom?" She asked as Dan tensed. He sighed and didn't say anything as Sam's hand went up and was about to touch his face, but Dan rubbed his nose against it as he whispered,

"You were there and saw everything."

"So, you are Phantom," Sam said in shock.

"And you don't sound so happy about learning it," Dan said as he stopped rubbing his nose against her hand and then moved away from her. Sam had looked down at the ground when she heard that and the silence in the room was starting to eat at Dan's hope. After several minutes of nothing, Dan sighed,

"I'm so sorry, Sam," as he started to phase out of Sam's grip,

"I never wanted you to find out…" His voice was vanished as he turned invisible…

"Don't you dare disappear or I'll drag you back kicking and screaming." Dan stopped and then slowly looked at Sam, his heart giving one painful beat of hope.

"Sam, don't tease me," Dan said in a whisper. Sam smiled,

"The big, bad, Phantom begging," Dan actually whimpered, while still invisible,

"Sammy,"

"Come here and turned back visible," Following her orders Dan turned visible and tangible and Sam grabbed him and brought him back under the covers and into her arms.

"Sam,"

"Stay,"

Dan chuckled at the want and need in her voice, "I won't leave, but you have to tell me why," Sam just smiled,

"You're a smart little ghost, I bet you can figure it out," Dan went tense when he heard that, but the continued cuddling from Sam made him relax at least mostly.

"So did you figure it out?" She asked.

"No," Dan said lying on his back with Sam cuddled on his front.

"Well, I did. You know when you or Phantom would look at me, I could see protectiveness in your eyes, but I thought it was just lust and with Phantom…well, I didn't think about it much. Now, I think I understand and the look has faded into love… Dan, look at me," Sam said seeing that while she had been talking Dan had shut his eyes and wasn't looking at her. He shook his head.

"Why not"

"I'll see the rejection on your face for me, what I am," He said as a whisper. Sam looked at him shocked,

"So you do love me?"

Dan groaned, "You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out," He said a little harshly, still not opening his eyes. Sam placed her hands on both sides of his face and then kissed him deeply. Dan couldn't help him, he kissed back. It lasted for who knows how long until finally they let the other go and both sighed in content. Dan had opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"So, does that get though your knucklehead?" Dan looked at her coming down from cloud 9 and suddenly his eyes glowed green. Sam cocked an eye-brow at that until she felt her eyes widening slightly for some odd reason. Soon, Dan smiled as his eyes returned to normal.

"Alright you're sincere, had to make sure." Sam gasped at that,

"DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?" She shouted at him. Dan flinched,

"I had to make sure," He said meekly.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ MY MIND!" She yelled

"Oh, no. Sam, you and Tucker over there," Dan said pointing right where Tucker was.

"Yeah, I can see them, I can sense them, and I can hear them." He said to the hidden people in front of the bed.

"Are scared of Phantom," He finished looking back down at Sam.

"And people will do anything when they are scared. I know, I have seen it a lot during my reign of the ghost zone and I hate it when ghosts or people do that. It gets annoying." He shouted at that. Sam nodded,

"Alright I guess I can understand that, but…man, this is just weird,"

"What me being Phantom or me saving everyone?"

"No, you not telling anyone at all," She said shocked. Dan just sighed,

"Can I turn the lights on. I really doubt if they want to remain seeing through the dark."

"Here, allow me," Jazz said as she walked over and then turned the lights on suddenly. Everyone, but two, groaned at that as their shield their eyes. Everyone turned to see that Dan had closed his eyes and covered Sam's eyes with his hand.

"Danny,"

"Sorry," He said uncovering Sam's eyes.

She smiled as Dan just looked at the people on front of him, his parents, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, John, Dani, but no Jacob or Cathy.

"Where is Jacob?" He asked, eyes going green.


	32. Chapter 32

"Son, he's fine,"

"If you dared to harm him or remove his ghost half, I will show none of you mercy," He said grimly as his right hand that was far from Sam erupted in a black ecto-blast, causing all of their scanners to shatter because of the power in the ecto-blast. Dani smirked as she looked at the full humans, knowing that would have been the reaction Dan would have.

"I told you," She said to them as Sam looked at the ecto-blast. To her it looked beautiful actually, how the energy moved around it but stayed completely black. Perhaps it was the Goth in her or the fact that she wanted to help, but regardless she started to move her hand towards it.

Dan felt her do that and watched as she hand slowly moved towards his. When it got within his palm, he exhausted the blast and Sam and Danny locked their hands together after that.

Dani smiled at that and then continued "Jacob is fine, still sleeping, but after these guys saw that I could do I guess they didn't want to hurt him."

"HE'S MY SON! I WOULD NEVER HARM HIM!" Jazz and John yelled at her. Dani looked at them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Same thing that Jack and Maddie said, but they hurt Phantom all the time,"

"Danielle," Dan said a little harsh.

"Just saying," She said as Dan sighed.

"That's good, he should be resting still. Which comes to mind, who taught him the 'Ghostly Wail'?" He asked.

"Don't look at me," Dani said holding her hands up in defense.

"Well, I didn't." He said thinking about it.

"Well, you did leave the wail when your love ones or one was in danger. The same is true for him." Dan groaned,

"Damn history repeating itself, always getting me in trouble," He muttered under his breath.

With that, he laid down and looked at the group, "So…I guess you all have questions, shoot,"

"I got one, why didn't you ever tell anyone about this?" Sam asked looking at him. Dan sighed as he rubbed his hand against hers,

"Sam, how…I got changed into what I am by messing one of my parents projects, which they told me not to, and activate the darn portal while on the inside," Dan said slowly as Jack and Maddie face-palmed.

"Why in the world did we put the 'on' button inside?"

"You got hurt because of us, we're so sorry, son," Jack said as Dan just shook his head.

"No, I was being stupid and got killed by it, I don't blame you, but to answer Sammy's question." Sam elbowed him in the chest with that,

"Sam, how in the world could I talk about this? I didn't even know what happened for some time. How do you tell your best friends that because of you being stupid, you got yourself killed?" He asked her.

"By telling us man, I mean, I can't imagine what you were going through," Tucker said looking at Dan shocked. Dan's head dropped at that and then turned away from them.

"I know and I was going to" He sighed and looked at Sam.

"I had enough of lying, hiding, everything, so I invited you and Tucker over for the weekend and…"

"You were going to tell us," Sam said.

"Yeah, but that week, something happened" Dan said remembering the battle that was the worst one he had ever had.

"Pariah," Sam whispered thinking about the battle.

"I stole the suit because if Valerie or Dad used it or any human, you would have died. I nearly died in the battle, something that should be impossible given my condition." He sighed and turned to look at his parents.

"I was planning to return the suit but Plasmius decided to take it." He hissed out. Jack and Maddie nodded, still smiling at him. He sighed,

"After that I didn't think I should tell the truth, I would do more harm than good."

"How can you say that?" Tucker asked shocked. Dan sighed,

"Tuck, you and Sam, while you tried to hide it, every time that Phantom was mentioned. I saw fear in your eyes, both of you and Valerie and my parents were stepping up their attacks on Phantom. Phantom was not thought of in the best light. I was scared and worried. Everyone was scared of Phantom, of me and I hated it. I did what I did to protect myself. I lied for that reason only. I knew that if I told you and Sam the truth, I had no idea what could have happened. I still wonder to this day what would happen if my friends and family found out what I am and who I am." He said going ghost in front of them and then back again.

"So, what now" He asked them. Suddenly, Sam tightened her grip on him and Dan felt something wet fall on his check. _Is she crying?_ He thought in shock as he tightened his grip around her and ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

"Sam, please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry," He whispered to her as he continued to massage her back.

However, Sam just shook her head and looked up at him

"Danny, I am so sorry for not being there for you. The idea of you being hurt or in battle…" She started to cry again.

"I should have been there to help you, like a friend should have," She said sadly. Dan, however, forced her to look at him and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Sam, if anything I have not been a good friend or son," He said looking at his parents.

"I lied, ran around behind everyone's back, and did everything but say that I was Phantom. How you guys never figured it out I'll never know. I mean, I was not that good at lying." He smirked at them. Tucker, Jack, Maddie, Valerie and Jazz thought about everything and then face-palmed. Dan nodded,

"Really shows how obvious people are,"

"Danny, we are so sorry," Maddie said to him placing her hand on his.

"Would you forgive us for hunting you?" Jack asked.

Dan smiled, "I already did, the second you began. You didn't know the truth," Jack and Maddie smiled and then the three shared a hug with Dan phasing Sam out of harm's way in the process.


	33. Chapter 33

. "Hey," Sam yelled as the two released Dan, who immediately phased back under Sam and hugged her close to him.

"That's better," She smiled as Dan shook his head. Suddenly someone cleared her throat and everyone turned to see the infamous Red Huntress herself.

"Huntress," Dan said looking at her. Valerie was shocked by that,

"So you knew?" She asked. Dan sighed,

"Valerie, your first costume didn't hide your voice and I was there when you got the second one, which Technus gave you and hurt."

"Technus" Tucker asked. Dan looked at him and then started to laugh,

"Yes, Tucker, Nicole Technus is a ghost, you win the price," Jazz said as Dan nodded to agree.

"A ghost gave me my weapons?" Valerie yelled. "Plasmius gave you the first one,"

Valerie nodded at that and then looked at Dan.

"Are you going to shot me?" He asked a little worried, but said,

"Because it won't work," That caused Valerie to fume,

"And why is that?"

"Oh, let's just say that since I became the King of All Ghosts," He said in his deep ghostly voice, "Hunter's weapons no longer hurt," He smirked.

"Really" She asked pointing an anti-ghost gun at him.

"Val would you really…" She shot, but the green blast headed right towards Dan, but then stopped in mid air_…Wait, what?_ She asked herself. Dan peeked out from behind the blast and smiled.

"Your blasts don't even hit me," He said as the ecto-blast faded away. Valerie jaw had fallen all the way down to the ground when she saw that and Dan just had to chuckle at it.

"I taught Dani and Jacob the same so don't worry, Jazz. It is an easy technique if you could believe that,"

Jazz nodded at that as Tucker shut his wife's jaw shut. Valerie shakily pointed at Dan,

"You mean that you faked all of the shots?"

"After I became the king, yes,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" She shouted.

"Two reasons, a: you wouldn't have listened anyway, B: why would I tell you that your weapons are not working when my job was to defend all ghosts under my rule from hunters. Believe it or not you and one other in this room are the most dangerous hunters in the zone."

"You mean me?" Jack asked suddenly pulling a blaster from somewhere and aiming at anything in the room

"Uh, no, Dad. Actually, Mom is one of the two most dangerous hunters because in terms of the ghosts, she is insane when it comes to weapons and her fighting skills…Well, it obvious to know where I got my skills from."

Dan's Father face-faulted at that, "But what about me"

"Dad, you're just insane for weapons, but now zero to no skills of now to use them. Believe me, in the zone; the Red Huntress and Maddie Fenton are the two most dangerous ghost hunters that are to be avoided at all costs." Dan finished. Valerie, Jack, Maddie and everyone shared a look and then meekly asked

"Are we really thought like that in the zone?"

"And you still wonder why Amity has been declined access to anything going on with the Ghost Zone or anything to do with any ghostly improvements in pretty much everything?" Dan asked looking at them.

"Believe me, I had Dora and I write the treaty, I knew that it would be impossible for the ghost-haters of Amity to ever agree with the terms of it."

"Which is why Amity was left off the list?" Sam said figuring everything one. Dan nodded to agree.

No one talked for some time, but then Dan sighed,

"So, is the red huntress going to attack me?" He asked. Valerie looked at him and then looked away

"After all you have put me though, you think that I despise you," Dan nodded at that,

"but in the end, I want to thank you because you made me that much stronger." She smiled turning back to him. "I thought I knew you and Phantom, but you saved me hundreds of times as Fenton and Phantom, I can't believe I was so stupid,"

"Val, enough," Dan said causing her to stop,

"You didn't know at all, I do not and will not blame you for anything you did. Though, the broken arm is something I will not forget." Valerie face-faulted at that,

"Oh, ha, ha," She said as Dan smiled at her. "So, no hard feelings" He asked.

"yeah," She smiled, but then frowned, "Hey, were you always helping us?"

"How could he Val?" Tucker asked as Dan's face dropped.

"Well, actually GZ is my company and well…"

Everyone looked at him, but then laughed. "Danny, come on. You couldn't have always been there to help,"

"Well, you are still wearing that raven necklace, I got you." Dan said to Sam who looked down at the necklace.

"Tucker is still wearing his belt and John the key ring." He continued as everyone looked at their things and Maddie looked at them through an ecto-scanner.

"What in the world…" She asked seeing the readings beyond anything they should be.

"Each one has a little bit of my ecto-plasm running through it. A sort of self-controlled protection shield to say," Tucker looked at his belt and then up at Dan. "Ok, then it links back to you…"

"Everything that is going on, meaning that if anything bad would have happened, the ecto-plasm would react in the way needed to protect you." Dan smiled at them as they all face-faulted at him.

"But what about us" Valerie asked pointing to herself and Dan's parents. Dan sighed,

"Getting Technus to add in some things into your suit wasn't a problem, especially since I gave him the location and an ability to do so." He said sadly. Valerie nodded at that understanding that.

"And it deactivated my scanners so it wouldn't detect you or Jacob?"

"Yup," Dan smiled.

"I knew that Jacob had to come back, but I did what I could do to protect him. He is a halfa like me,"

"What about us?" Maddie asked crossing her arms and glaring at Dan.

"Uh…" He gulped. "Let's say overshadowing and finding the keys for them weren't that hard and then reprogramming them, well, Technus did it after he swore his allegiance to me along with Ember and half a dozen other ghosts. That was an awkward day to say the least." Maddie and Jack gasped at that,

"How many friends in the zone do you have?"

"Over a billion if you want to count every being there. In truth about 15 real friends including the Fright Knight and Cujo," He said as…


	34. Chapter 34

Suddenly, a loud bark ringed out and everyone turned to see a huge green dog growling at them.

"Cujo, down, boy," Cujo immediately looked at Dan, smiled and barked happily as he turned into his smaller puppy form and jumped onto the bed and started to lick Dan.

"Cujo, down, down, boy, down," Dan laughed as he got the little puppy off of him. Cujo barked happily, but then growled at the person next to him.

"Cujo, no, play nice," He said as he looked at Sam and nodded. Sam looked at him and then at the puppy who was looking at her as he cocked his head in confusion. Slowly, she reached out and petted the puppy. Cujo tensed when he felt that, but then yipped happily and loved the touch. He then walked up to her and lay down on her chest gently. Sam smiled at the puppy,

"I'm more of a cat person, but he's so cute," Dan laughed,

"Yeah, as long as you don't take his chew toy from him." He said s he petted the puppy as well.

Tucker smiled at the sight of Sam and Danny lying together, he knew they were meant to be together,

"Well, at least now I understand why you never attempted a relationship with anyone," Tucker said suddenly,

"Sam especially." Dan and Sam blushed at that, but then shared a look and shrugged.

"So?"

"Dan, you had a crush on Sam since we were freshman, it's just sad that it took this long for you two to get together."

"Wait…What?" Sam asked looking up at Dan, who face-faulted.

"Way to go, Tucker." He growled in annoyance. Tucker laughed nervously,

"Sorry," He said. Dan just shook his head as he looked down at Sam.

"Wait, if you did then, why didn't you say anything?" She asked keeping her voice calm.

"Well…Who said I didn't?" Dan asked meekly. Sam looked at him shocked as she arched an eye-brow.

"Look in the bottom drawer," He said as she did so.

Inside was a small box that was black with purple beautiful clouds on it. Sam slowly opened it to see a class ring with the word 'Sam' followed by a date. She gasped as she read the date. It was the day when the portal activated and the day when school started but also the day that started Danny's one month vacation from school.

"So you were going to ask me out?"

"Yeah," Dan whispered. Sam smiled and then put the ring on. Dan smiled down at her and then said

"You know if I knew you guys were going to act like this, I would have told you so long ago," He said.

"Well, don't worry about it. From now on, you are going to tell me everything or so help me, I'll kill ya," Sam said glaring at Dan. Dan just laughed and held her close,

"Don't worry, Sam, I know you're still the tough, no way other than her's girl and that's what I'm counting on," Sam smiled at him as the two then kissed as everyone there 'awed' in response. It wasn't long until they two stopped and were smiling at each other both with a daze look on their faces.

"What's up, Danny?"

"Sam tastes like pure serenity." He said as Sam yelled,

"Danny," as she elbowed him, though she loved what he said and the kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue:

Dan and Jacob were training in the back yard of Fenton Works as Jack, Maddie and the others were watching. Dan and Jacob shared a few punches and kicks until suddenly Jacob got through Dan's defense and punched him. Everyone looked at that shocked as Dan smirked,

"Nice little jab, but…" Suddenly he kicked Jacob back that caused him to fly through the air. However, Jacob caught himself and landed on his feet. Dan smiled at that as the two resumed their attack stances and then charged.

"Alright that's enough," A voice yelled suddenly stopping both Dan and Jacob.

"Ah, but mom,"

"No buts, you're still healing from the battle and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ah," Jacob groaned as he walked off with Dan right behind him.

"Jazz, relax, I am not going to hurt him and he should still be using his powers. I can say from experience that the more you use your powers, the sooner you heal."

Jazz glared at Dan, who gulped. "Mom, Uncle Dan is right. I'm feeling better already." Jazz groaned.

"Thick headed, halfa, too trusting," She muttered under her breath as Jacob and Dan started to laugh.

"Go on, you deserve a rest," Dan said as Jacob nodded and then walked over to Cathy who smiled at him. It turns out that she was watching over Jacob when Dan was in bed. She and he had a talk and found out the truth about everything and like Sam and Dan now were dating and in love.

She was wearing the ring of Exult on her finger after Jacob had talked to Dan about it. He had agreed, besides with Plasmius gone once and for all there wasn't any for Jacob to keep it on him.

They never found anything of Plasmius after the explosive, Dan believes that the blast destroyed him, but knew that if that snake ever showed his face again, Dan and Jacob would be ready. Dan smiled as he looked at the two, but then walked over to Sam and kissed her forehead. Sam smiled as he did, but then wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him on the lips.

Dan and Sam soon came up for air as they sat side on side on the ground in the yard. So much had happened since the battle. Not only where Jacob and Dan revealed, but also accepted by their love ones and were dating now with one of them, but also Amity had agreed to the treaties with the ghost zone and had its own treaty with the ghost council.

With the increased amount of spectral energy in town, portals to the ghost zone open up at all times and usually ghosts that found themselves on this side were hunted and had to fight to get to the closest GZ building for protection, now the Red Huntress and Dan's parents had agreed to help the ghosts back to the ghost zone and not hurt them at all. How could they when three members of their family were half ghost.

Speaking of which, Dani had a talk with Jack and Maddie with Dan present and they learned the truth about her, but immediately accepted her as their daughter and Dani just had to hug them almost to death with tears leaving her eyes.

Dan sighed as he looked around at the humans, ghosts and half ghosts that were there. Achilles, Pandora and Dora had returned along with the Fright Knight and Frostbite and nothing happened at all.

After Dan explained everything that happened, all the ghosts were welcomed as allies, but with a warning that if they harmed Jacob or Dan, they were regret it from Jack and Maddie. Dan had to shake his head as he remembered that, but then felt Sam lean up against him. The class ring was still on her finger and she would not let it out of her sight.

"So, what's next?" Sam asked smiling at the boy she loved since forever. Dan just laughed,

"I'm not sure, but if there is one thing I have learned I am trusting my instincts and they are saying that the greatest part of our life is yet to happen," Sam smirked as she heard that and then looked down at the grass.

"Oh, you never know, Danny. Who knows, something important might be coming," Dan looked at her and then gasped.

"Wait, are you serious?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The class ring is beautiful, but I want a real ring if you're going to ask." She said as she stood up and then started to walk away. Dan immediately smiled as he created something in his hands with his ice powers and immediately kneed down in front of her.

"Sam. I have loved you since when we were freshman. I was so scared to say anything because of the accident and the chance you might not like me, but now after everything we have done though, I don't know what I could have done if you weren't there. So, Sam Manson, will you marry me?" He asked showing the huge ice ring that he had created. Sam's eyes went wide as she looked at the ring which had a huge diamond and vines carved in ice around it.

"It won't ever melt, that I promise." Sam smiled at him and then kissed him deeply on the lips. Dan couldn't help but kiss back.

"So, does that answer your question," She smiled as she put the ice ring on and then hugged Dan as tight as she could.

Dan smiled as he hugged her back as the group looked on to the future.

The End


	36. Chapter 36

I have Writer's block and am writing simply to A: Create backstory for a character and B: Just to write whatever comes to mind. I am still working on all of my stories, but in the works is a Danny Phantom/RWBY, a Darker more mature Growing up Creepie stories and two Supreme King (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) plot bunnies that won't allow me to rest. And finally a Smart, nearly God-like powerful Naruto/SG-1 crossover.

Which is the point of this N/A.

On my page, I have a poll listed. When should I have Naruto appear in the Stargate SG-1 timeline?

Please vote and I'll see if I get inspired to write once more.


End file.
